Schizo
by birdie7272
Summary: What do you do with a killer demon that is possessed by its own meat suit?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I'm going to try and make it so that this story isn't 80,000 words long, chapter/chapter. Hopefully it won't turn out wonky.

Also, I don't own the Supernatural characters.

* * *

"Garth called." Sam called to Dean as he walked in through the front door of their small lake house closing it behind him when a cool breeze followed.

"Kevin okay?" Dean asked looking up from the TV and setting his beer down on his lap.

"He's fine." Dean returned to drinking his beer. "They're finding a safe house now." Sam moved the distance of the room to stand opposite Dean in front of the TV where Dean had redirected his attention to. "Garth has a case for us."

"So Garth is giving us cases now?" Dean asked trying to catch a glimpse of the movie he had been watching from around Sam's tree trunk torso, directing him with his arms to move out of the way.

"Apparently." Sam said ignoring Dean's childish antics.

"Okay," Dean grunted giving up on the movie, not able to see any action taking place and turning off the screen. "well what is it?"

"Missoula, about three hours south of here." Sam replied walking towards a map he left on the table across the room. "Garth said a hunter was looking into some big demon activity down there. Apparently he saw a young girl getting rid of a swarm of the demons he was after. She not only fought the demons but saved the people they were possessing."

The thought of Krissy rippled across Dean's mind. His mind told him it would be impossible for her to take on that many demons at once and that she said she wouldn't go looking for trouble but he couldn't help but be worried. The life always found a way to drag you back down. He decided to push the thought aside and get more info before he let Sam know he was worried. He could already hear him reassuring him in his mind. "So a hunter?" Dean asked instead.

"Not exactly." Sam said sitting down in the chair next to the couch hearing it creak as he did. "He helped her with fighting them off and after she got the last one, he turned to her to ask her if there were any more and to basically ask how the hell she did that when he saw her eyes changed. Then she flung him across the parking lot they had been fighting in. All the way across, into the store across the street. He's alive but pretty banged up. He called it into Garth and looks like we're the closest."

"So a demon exorcising demons?" Dean asked curiously. He never heard of a demon performing exorcisms. It didn't seem possible.

"And hurting hunters." Sam understood, confused as well. Why would a demon immune to exorcisms, exorcise other demon and attack hunters. The two didn't go together. Who would fight against both sides?

"Well that sounds like us." Dean said disgruntled. He was looking forward to having a tiny break before having to face anything or having to face what Kevin found on the demon tablet. It was, after all, why they traveled all the way to the lake house. They hadn't run into anything along the way and they all needed some rest after what had happened recently. Dean still couldn't believe that Cas chose to stay in Purgatory. He felt responsible for it. Even having Cas feel that way seemed to be his fault. He should have been there for him more. Now he didn't know what Cas was going to do or if they were even going to work on who got him out. The winged idiot was doing nothing really. He still seemed kind of drained from Kevin's rescue and had just been zoning since he told Dean what happened in Purgatory. He didn't even poof anywhere. He just sat in the car and let Dean drive them back to the lake house. "Okay let's go." Dean said standing and grabbing his keys off the tall table behind the couch.

"Should we bring Cas?" Sam asked tentatively. He knew Cas wasn't himself but he really didn't know what to do with him. Leaving him here when he was like this just seemed cruel.

"I don't know. He hasn't been…you know." Dean said playing with his keys in his hands not looking Sam directly in the eyes.

"Where is he anyway?" Sam said glancing around the room in case he missed the bright trench coat when he walked in. It was hard to believe he could though. The room itself was dark both from the lack of use and dust pile up and from the cold, dark wood encasing every corner and all the furniture. Any sign of Cas and the room would be glowing off his coat.

"Outside. He's just been sitting and staring at a tree." Dean said sparing a glance through the window to see the cloudy day graying the atmosphere. He didn't know what Cas was doing out there, let alone thinking.

"Well, do you want to leave him?"

"I don't know." Dean dragged his hand down his face and up through his hair.

Both left to get their things together. It wouldn't take long because they never really unpacked. All they needed was to check they hadn't unpacked anything important and that they had their aliases in order.

Sam grabbed his bag and jogged his way down the stairs to put his stuff in the trunk of the impala while Dean lingered on the porch, locking the door. He turned to face Castiel, stoically standing and staring across the porch balcony to the trees in the distance. Dean stared at the back of him, his trench coat flowing from the breeze, before he made up his mind to ask what he was doing.

"Ugh…Cas?"

"Yes Dean?" Castiel did not turn to face the hunter. Instead he chose to continue his stare into the horizon. He didn't want Dean to worry about him. He just needed to make hard decisions. Dean would understand.

"Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking." Castiel had expected him to ask that. He had to think about what he was going to do with his eternal life. Purgatory made sense to him. It made sense for him to be there, paying for his sins. If he wasn't in Purgatory he didn't know where he belonged. Heaven would probably not accept him again. The Winchesters were an option but he always seemed to mess up. He always did what he thought was right but always ended up hurting them. He ended up hurting Dean, the one he was meant to protect most. He could go off on his own but even then he didn't really know what his purpose was. He was sure he would screw up anything he tried at without help. He just didn't want to ask for Dean for help. Dean had helped him so much already.

He wasn't sure where he would go if he died. He wasn't sure where any angels went. Purgatory seemed like the most likely place but he and Dean had not seen any of his brothers and sisters there. He had not heard their angel radio like he had heard Dean's prayers. The thought of his abandonment of Dean and his prayers in Purgatory ate at him. The guilt was also something he needed to work out. There were so many things. He remembered a time before the Winchesters when things made much more sense. He was not corrupted with human emotions like he was now.

"Well we're going to work a case. You can come if you want." Dean was almost hopeful that Cas would say yes. Anything really. He hadn't spoken much lately. Maybe a case was just what he needed to get back in the game.

Cas turned to face Dean, starring at the ground when he responded. "I don't know Dean." It seemed like the easy way out to Cas. It would be an easy way to take his mind off of the difficult questions and to procrastinate his answer but he would also be around the Winchesters again. He may screw something up. It was probably best if he just came in when they absolutely needed him.

"Well don't think about it too much because we're leaving now." Dean said with half a laugh. "Well...just poof over if you change your mind." Dean gave him a final glance over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs towards his car. Cas had just turned to face the trees again.

Castiel knew he wouldn't end up going unless they needed him but he also knew he couldn't help but check in on them and make sure everything was okay. Whether Dean knew it or not, he could still feel when he was in true danger. It was a part of the bond they shared. He didn't want to share that with Dean though. Dean would just get even more mad at him for all the times he let him down and didn't come to help him when he needed it most. Most recently being in Purgatory. That was torture for Castiel, knowing how much Dean needed him and wanting to reach out to him so much. He didn't deserve him.

"Is he coming?" Sam asked glancing up at Cas when Dean had reached the impala and was stuffing his things in the trunk next to Sam's. Dean just gave him a look and a shrug before opening the door and sliding into the driver's seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** This story takes place after Season 8, Episode 7 "A Little Slice of Kevin"

* * *

After a few hours of driving Sam and Dean pulled into Missoula trying to find a cheap motel to stay for the duration of the case. The city was large, the roads twisting through buildings and trees. They were soon able to find a place to stay near the edge of the city. It was small, dirty, cheap, everything they were used to. After checking in they threw their stuff inside and changed into their FBI suits, stuffing their aliases into their jacket pockets. With few hours left in the work day they rushed out back into the impala headed towards the hospital where the hunter would be waiting not stopping for lunch.

"So do we know what this kill-all demon looks like?" Dean asked when they were nearing the hospital, darting his eyes towards the people on the sidewalk looking for any signs of abnormality.

"No, Garth didn't say. I figure we can ask Paul. He was the hunter who was thrown. He's staying at the St. Patrick Hospital. That'll be the next right." Sam said referring to the map and pointing to the road ahead.

They boys walked through the hospital doors and were greeted by the usual hospital waiting room scene. Looking around the room nothing seemed off or out of the ordinary, just the usual coughing, sneezing, and wheezing. A TV was playing the news in the corner of the room broadcasting the story they were there to crack open. Sam knocked Dean's arm so he would look at the TV too.

"_And we got to Kim with the story, Kim?"_

_ "Thanks Tom. I'm here in the parking lot of the local bowling alley 'Westside Lanes' where eight people were found this morning beaten and left on the pavement. One of which was found across the street in the parking lot of 'Comfort Systems USA'. Seven of the eight were locals, two of which are dead. We are not releasing names at this time as families are still being notified. All other persons were moved to the St. Patrick Hospital after one of the members regained consciousness and called 911. We have not been able to interview the victims while staying at the hospital but all sources are telling us that none of them remember anything that happened and that they all woke up not knowing where they were, or how they got there. Police are not releasing the names of any suspects for the murders or the acts of violence at this time and no witnesses have come forward. If you have any information on these attacks or who could have done them please call the hotline you see popping up on the bottom of your screen. Tom?"_

"So, demons who like bowling." Dean said with a half-smile at his own joke turning to face Sam.

"I guess." Was Sam's unamused response. "Let's find Paul and then get a list of the people they brought in last night."

They boys walked up to the front desk and waited their turn before greeting the young nurse behind the desk.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes you can…Amanda." Dean emphasized the 'you' as he glanced at the woman before him getting her name off her ID badge. She was tall, dark and cute, even with the scrubs on. Dean nodded towards Sam with his flirt face stuck in a half-cocked smirk. Sam just looked at him ashamed and he cleared his throat before returning to his business face and voice. Man he needed to get laid. "I'm detective John Smith, this is my partner Tom Smith, no relation." Each man flashed their fake IDs while their alias was called.

"We're looking for a Paul Diveson, he was admitted here this morning with the others from the bowling alley." Sam jutted in before Dean could embarrass him further.

"Let me see. Most found wouldn't be in any condition for questioning." She stated as she clicked in his name on the computer bringing up his medical information and what room he was in.

"We appreciate anything you can do for us Amanda." Dean said trying to be nice but still coming off sexual. Amanda just glared at him sarcastically, secretly enjoying being hit on by an FBI agent. "He's in 702. I'll take you there now. Cindy can you cover for me a few minutes?" Cindy agreed as Amanda led the boys to the elevator and pressed the button to go up.

"Take us there herself huh? " Dean looked at Sam and raised his eyebrows up and down three times smiling all the while as they walked behind Amanda leading them to Paul's room.

"Shut up Dean" Sam growled back with a smile on his face. Dean shook his head at Sam still smiling to himself.

"Here you are, 702." Amanda repressed a smile as she turned to the agents behind her. "Let me know if you need anything else." She turned to walk away and Dean checked out her butt.

"We will." Dean yelled down after her, a stupid smile still plastered onto his face. Sam just sighed and opened the door to Paul's room. He was elevated on his bed tubes and wires popping out of the blue hospital gown and blanket he had draped over him. He was a big, well-built man who was at least a few years younger than Sam. He still looked like most hunters did, like he had seen too much for one lifetime. His beard was gruff and it squared out his face, darkening the bruises. From the visible parts of him they could see that he had a broken arm, lots of bruising, and what looked like a cut on his head. It looked like he had been in a bad car wreck.

"Paul, right?" Paul nodded to the two. "Hi. I'm Sam, this is Dean. Garth sent us."

"Here to take out that demon bitch?" Paul was obviously not happy about what had happened to him. He didn't like hospitals. He didn't like being beat, he always won his battles. This bitch didn't even play fair.

"That's the idea." Dean responded.

"Great. I wish I could help but it looks like I'm out for the count on this one." Paul grumbled swishing his good hand over his beaten body for point. "So what can I do for you?"

"Can you tell us what happened? We only got Garth's general idea." Paul nodded as Sam whipped out a small yellow legal pad and pen.

"I was in Montana hunting a witch and after I ganked her I passed through this place. I got wind of a demon pack lurking around and I figured it couldn't be anything good. I was scouting out how many of them there were and I wasn't going in there guns blazing by myself with how many I saw, so I was-"

"How many were there?" Sam interjected.

"About eight or nine. So I was walking back to my truck when I heard one of them behind me. Apparently I missed one of their look-outs." Paul looked down embarrassed by his rookie mistake. "I was about to kick his demon ass when more of them came. They surrounded me. Didn't get a right count before they started to attack. Before any could reach me though, this girl popped out of nowhere and started fighting. I don't even know where she came from. This young thing kicked their asses as she was exorcising them. I've never seen someone able to do that before. Fighting and exorcising that many demons at once." He was impressed. Sam and Dean shared a look of confusion. Garth hadn't said she was fighting and exorcising all at once. They had never heard of anyone doing that either. She obviously was getting help from someone or something. Sam wrote it down on his small notepad. "I had already snapped the neck of one of them before I realized what she was doing."

"Wait. Why weren't the demons just leaving? Smoking out?" Dean asked, very confused.

"I'm getting to it." Paul responded with a nod. "It took her a while to finish all of them and I was exhausted by the end of it. Two were dead from the fighting and the rest were unconscious. I turned to thank her and her eyes were all demon. I thought maybe one of them possessed her but it wasn't that her eyes were black. They were swirling white and black." Paul said with emphasis. He knew this was something important.

"Swirling white and black?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Weird right? Well that's when she decided to treat me like a soccer ball and kick me across the damn street." Paul grabbed onto his side with his good arm remembering the pain of falling off the roof of the furniture store.

"She kicked you?" Dean asked wondering how he flew so far if all the other people she beat up didn't soar.

"With her mojo yeah."

"So she has demon mojo?" Sam wondered aloud scribbling onto his yellow pad.

"Seems like it. Stronger than the others though. I think it was keeping the others from jumping their meat suits after they realized what she was doing. Only explanation I have." Paul offered. Since regaining consciousness it was all he had been thinking about. "Some kind of magic anyway."

"So this girl, what did she look like?" Sam asked ready to take more notes. Dean had crossed his arms staring out the hospital window.

"She was short, five-two five-three. She was white. Like really white, as if she hadn't seen the sun in a very long time. Long, blonde hair. And those weird ass eyes. That's about it."

"Do you remember what she was wearing?"

"Leather jacket. Dark clothes."

"Anything else?"

"That's pretty much all I got to see before she decided to make me fly like a bird."

"Okay, thank you for your time." Sam looked at Dean to see if he had any questions before he shook his head and they both left the room. Paul laid back to close his eyes and try and sleep without having to see those eyes in his sleep again.

In the hallway Sam turned to Dean as he flipped around to his other side. "So, what do you think?"

"I think Paul might be a little too rookie. He doesn't know how many demons there were, doesn't know where the girl came from, didn't know what she was doing, says she has swirly eyes, and he let her kick him across the lot." He said annoyed at the lack of genuine information.

"He is new but I'm still going to look into it. There has to be a reason a demon was exorcising demons and not being exorcised itself in the process."

"Maybe he just imagined she was demon and she's something else. The demons could have pissed her off."

"But she saved the people? It doesn't make sense. I want to check out those eyes."

"Let's go back to the motel, get some food and figure it out."

"Sounds good. I'll get the list of the other victims from Amanda."

"Eh-" Dean stuck out his hand to stop Sam. "I'll get the list." He smiled and walked down the hall towards the elevator. Sam just shook his head and walked after him.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few hours in the motel room and Sam and Dean had finished eating, their burger wrappers scattered across the beds. Amanda's phone number sitting on the nightstand table.

Sam was deep into research on his laptop looking up supernatural entities that had different colored eyes, of which there were too many to count. Dean was flipping through their father's journal, not expecting anything as he already knew the journal from cover to cover, but checking all the same. Neither had come close to finding anything new about their mystery girl.

Dean had eventually turned the TV on after exhausting his attention span. He placed it on mute so Sam wouldn't yell at him but it didn't work when Dean threw his fist in the air as an epic gun fight ended in the western he was watching. Sam yelled at him to either concentrate or at least switch to the news and Dean did so begrudgingly. As soon as he flipped to the local station the screen flashed red and _'Breaking News'_ read across the screen.

"Turn it up." Sam said from across the room. Dean unmuted the TV and Kim the news reporter was back on screen in front of a different building, lights shining down on her in the dark.

_"-reporting live. I'm standing here in front of an abandoned meat packing plant on the outskirts of the city were an anonymous tip led to four bodies being found. The victims seemed to have been drained of all their blood due to what appears to be symbolic cutting on their bodies. No word yet on the names of the victims or if these murders are related to the ones from early this morning. As more information-" _Dean muted the TV again.

"Looks like our girl's been busy." Dean said staring at the screen.

"Looks like."

After a few phone calls, Sam gathered the information on the four bodies found and where they were sent.

"How do we know she's even still in town?" Dean asked Sam coming out of the bathroom.

"We don't. That's why we look for clues."

"So what do you wanna do? Check out the plant and recent kills tomorrow and parking lot tonight? Wait for the cops to leave."

"We could check out the people who were exorcised too."

"What use will they be? They won't remember anything but waking up in an abandoned lot."

"Maybe they saw the demon after she kicked Paul. They could have noticed where she went."

"I think we know where she went, off to kill the other four." Dean grabbed his jacket putting it on.

"Well Paul didn't get a count on the demons, maybe one got away." Sam threw the keys over to his brother.

"Okay fine. I'll take morgue, you take crazy people."

"Fine." Sam shook his head at Dean and they left for the bowling lot.

* * *

Driving in they could see that the lot was empty. The bowling alley hadn't been reopened yet and the police tape was still surrounding the parking lot. They parked next to the reflective tape and got out of the car looking at the lot. It had gotten out cold out after the sun had set and their breath could start to be seen. Scanning around they could see that there was no one there to question them about their presence.

"Well, let's hit it." Dean said bending down and ducking under the police line. Sam followed after, flashlights in hand. He turned them both on before handing one to his brother and walking around to the other side of the rectangular plot. Shining his light in front of him he could see that the pavement below him was discolored. He bent down and touched the darkened area feeling it to be slightly warmer than the air surrounding him. Standing up he scanned the pavement with his flashlight and saw that the discoloration was in the shape of a large perfect circle. He cocked his head to the side wondering where he had seen such a thing before when he started to turn back to Dean. Following the light on the ground he saw that there were more circles just like it.

"Dean. Look." He said waving his flashlight at the ground. Dean had been moving around the perimeter checking the outside for anything the police had missed taping. When he turned, his mouth opened and he walked to the side of his brother.

"Huh. They didn't mention that on the news." Dean moved his light so that it joined with Sam's making the circle they were staring at brighter.

"Yeah, neither did Paul." Sam said with some annoyance. He knew where he recognized these from now. He had seen these marks when he was with Ruby. He had exorcised demons and sent them straight to Hell. These marks had always been left behind. They had always been hotter though. It might have been that they just cooled off within the day's time.

"Rookie." He was annoyed at Paul too. "You see anything like this before?" Dean asked walking around and finding more circles intertwining with each other.

"Yeah. It's what's left over when you exorcise a demon straight to Hell." Dean stared up at his brother looking at the many demon circles on the ground.

"How many are there? Five, Six?"

"It's hard to tell. They all kind of blend together."

"So a demon that can exorcise other demons straight back into hell? Shit." The thought of a demon that powerful wasn't something Dean wanted. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to face his brother.

"Multiple demons." Sam said gruffly. He was worried about taking on such a demon. He knew how hard it had been on him to send just one down to the fiery pit, let alone five or six of them.

"Great." Dean said sarcastically. "Let's see if there's anything else we can find then get back and catch some Zs. I'm freezing my ass off out here." Sam nodded in agreement checking his pocket to make sure it had the bottle of holy water. They would need some sleep to take on a demon this powerful.

They kept working the area keeping an eye out for any glimpse of blonde hair.

* * *

Castiel did not like the sound of that. He had been checking in on the boys periodically throughout the day while he contemplated his life. He hadn't gotten anywhere new in his thinking as every outcome seemed bleak for someone. He checked in on them when he felt them back on the move again and he did not like what he heard.

A demon that could exorcise demons, send them to Hell, and not be sent there themselves. He had never heard of such a demon. He had heard of demons powerful enough to send lesser demons straight to Hell but never through these means.

He hadn't really heard of many types of demons before. If they weren't of a biblical nature, he hadn't learned about it. Heaven had kept him on a tight leash and anything else he had learned was from the Winchesters. He of course had known about demons but he didn't know of their rankings and the degree to which their power grew before Dean and Sam.

Heaven had never really taken an interest in the ways of mankind or the evils they faced on this world. He had only learned what they had allowed him to and from what he had observed. It wasn't something he enjoyed observing. The evil and destruction was easier to ignore than to learn about. He would only learn about it if he was told to.

That thought sent another wave of unending guilt at him. If he had watched the evil in this world than he may have learned about Dean and Sam before he was told to. Maybe they could have escalated his interest in humans even more. He may have left Heaven sooner, lost his grace, and grow up ignorant like Anna. That thought only made him feel guilty again. Because if that were true, he would have no part in the war the brothers were fighting. He only wanted to help them. Maybe it would have been better though. Maybe if he wasn't a part of it, it would have turned out better for them. He would just be one of the countless lives they have saved.

Pulling Dean from Hell was one of the best and worst things that happened to him. The pull of Dean's humanity soaked into him and he was freed from Heaven's commanding grasp. He finally had his free will, something that had always pulled at him but he never accepted. He finally had feeling, real human emotional feeling, though he knew it was nothing to a true human. He only felt what he allowed himself to feel. Humans didn't have that kind of control. Those emotions were what corrupted him though. He could have been an angel robot and it would have been easy. Dean and Sam probably would have killed him by now and they would be that much closer to saving the humans.

What if he tried being human? He could act like Dean and Sam, minus the lack of need to eat, drink, or sleep. He could find a purpose in life like most humans did. He had already tried to find his purpose as an angel and it wasn't working out so maybe being human was something that he could do.

He walked over to the fridge inside the cabin, having poofed in when it started raining, and grabbed a beer. He popped the top off and started to drink like he had seen Dean do so many times before. Maybe he could help more people as human than angel. Just like Dean and Sam. He needed to keep an eye on them. A demon like this would not be an easy fight and he could probably help.

Probably.


	4. Chapter 4

At one o'clock, Dean cheked in with the front desk intern and walked down the hallway towards the morgue. Swinging the doors open to where the bodies waited for him he could feel the usual drop in temperature that came with a place like this. Fixing his jacket he walked over to the only man in the room, writing something down on a clipboard. He was older than Dean, somewhere in his 50s. The man's hair was obviously fake, he had a beer belly, and was playing with a pen in his mouth.

"Dr. Burson?" Dean asked, having gotten his name from the man at the front desk. The man nodded and he reached into his pocket to pull out his fake ID. "I'm Detective Smith. I'm here about the four found last night."

"Hello Detective." The doctor stood up and walked over to shake Dean's hand pulling the pen from his mouth as he went.

"So, what can you tell me?" Dean asked glancing around the room. It was the usual lights, instruments, shiny tables, holding units, and dead bodies covered by blue sheets. They always seemed to be blue.

"Well the four were murdered very close together, roughly five am yesterday morning." He started while walking Dean over to the man he had last finished an autopsy on. Pulling back the sheet he exposed the man's torso and all the cuts on it. "All have wounds surrounding their wrist suggesting they were suspended with their arms above them. All died from excessive bleeding caused from the knife wounds found from neck to toe on each body." Dean stared at the markings covering this man's body. He was a large man and had a lot of cutwork on him. They weren't any symbols Dean could recognize, just a lot of lines and shapes. The usual. The markings disappeared under the sheet and according to the Doc, Dean could assume they went all the way down to this guy's legs. "All had blunt trauma to the right side of their head which rendered them unconscious." Burson pushed the dead man's head to the left showing the mark. "The only abnormality in my findings was the knife wounds found on the woman."

"Woman?" Dean asked as the coroner as he covered the man's body again and they walked to the table next to it, lifting the sheet off of the woman underneath.

"Katie Mills. She was rendered unconscious like the rest as shown by the matching mark on her head." He pushed her head to the side and Dean could see the similar mark as on the man's body. "Her cuts, however, were much messier than the others. She was most likely conscious when the murder started his sadistic cutting spree. She fought them and the knife moved with her, making the lines rougher. Though due to the amount of blood loss, she would have lost consciousness soon after. The lines were still rough though, most likely suggesting the murder was shaken by her consciousness or another presence." The doctor pointed at her cuts as he talked and Dean noticed the small knicks that wavered the line. This girl must have been putting up quite the fight. The doctor covered her body again and walked over to one of the holding units, opening it. "Mr. Joshua Nickel here had a few more bruises on him suggesting he fought his attacker before loosing consciousness. I'm checking for DNA traces on all."

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"Not myself. I'll put together a report and give it to you, pictures included. If you grab lunch I could have it to you within a half hour." He said looking at the watch on his wrist. Lunch grabbed Dean's attention right away. He had slept in this morning, later than usual and missed Sam leave, making himself run out the door without eating. They hadn't found anything new in the lot last night or across the street where Paul was kicked to and Dean had stayed up running scenarios through his head about how to catch this super-demon.

"Thanks doc, see you in a half hour." Dean nodded at the man and headed back out of the room and into the hallway enjoying the warmth that hit his body. He was headed to that burger place he saw on his way over here. A double bacon and cheese burger sounded like just the thing he needed.

* * *

Sam had gotten up early this morning and walked the distance to the hospital. It hadn't been that far and now it was only around one by the time he had seen four of the five people from the parking lot. All of them were usual possession cases and didn't remember anything. He had considered speaking with Paul about not leaving out vital information when describing things to other hunters, such as exorcising straight to hell, but he was sleeping when Sam had come to the room and he decided to let it go. The final person Sam had to talk to was David Randalwood. He was released yesterday afternoon after only having been found with a minor concussion.

Luckily for Sam his house was only a few blocks away and it wasn't raining out. At the door Sam rang the doorbell and waited while pulling his fake ID from his pocket. A few moments later a woman in her 40s answered with a questioning look. She looked tired, dark circles under her eyes, and was wearing a dark purple jump suit. That wasn't an outfit Sam saw everyday but he refused to acknowledge it and just acknowledged the woman instead.

"Hi there. I'm Detective Smith is a Mr. Randalwood home?" He showed his ID to the woman.

"Sure one moment. Dave!" She turned and yelled behind her up some stairs.

"Yeah?" A small voice called down from behind a closed door.

"There's a detective here for you." She turned and faced him. "He'll be right down. Come in." She said stepping aside. "Does this have to do what with happened to him yesterday?"

"Yeah. I just want to see what he remembers or if he saw anything." He followed her into the kitchen, the room to the right of the stairs.

"Well the state those people were in…it's a shame. I don't think you'll get much out of him." She shook her head and picked up a beer that was already half empty. "He doesn't remember anything and what he does claim to remember it's just…" She paused to drink a sip of beer and came out giggling a bit, stopping when she heard Dave's feet stomping down the stairs. "Well he was put through a lot. The brain tends to plays tricks on you in those situations. Dave," She stood straighter at his presence. "this is Detective Smith."

"Hi." Sam turned to face the boy behind him. He couldn't have been older than fourteen, skinny, dark black hair, glasses, and wore a red button up shirt with jeans. Just an average teenage boy.

"Hey Dave." Sam returned the boy's polite smile and inclined his head. "Is there somewhere were the two of us could talk?" Based off what the presumed mom said, he knew something. That was more than Sam had expected and he didn't need her shutting up the boy.

"Yeah." Dave turned around and waved at Sam to follow him into the room on the other side of the stairs. "Here." It was their living room set with couch, chair, and TV. "So what's up?" Dave sat on the couch and signaled for Sam to sit on the chair, which he did.

"I was hoping you could tell me what happened to you yesterday."

"I probably won't be much use to you. I don't really remember anything." Sam could tell he was being evasive but he was going to play the game with him to get the info he needed.

"Well tell me what you do remember."

"I left my friend's house a couple of blocks down, was walking home and then nothing. I woke up on concrete with a lot of other confused people, sore all over. One of them woke up before me and had already called 911, and covered the dead guys. I remember feeling really hot but that's about it."

"Anything else?" Sam stared pointedly at him knowing there was something important he needed to know.

"Nope that's it."

"Well your mom said-"

"Step-mom." Dave raised a hand while correcting him.

"Right." Apparently there was a tense relationship there. Sam could see why. "Your step-mom said you saw something weird?" Dave stared at the ground and fixed his glasses without answering Sam. "Please Dave. Even the odd things are important to us. No matter how weird or impossible it may seem."

"So you'll just believe me?" Dave asked disbelieving, just like every other civilian Sam had interviewed in his time as a hunter.

"No judgment. No matter how crazy, I'll believe you."

"Okay." He sighed, still nervous about having to share what he saw. "I came-to before they guy who called the cops woke me up. Everyone else was still unconscious. I sat up on my elbows trying to figure out where I was and I saw this girl and this guy standing in the middle of us. I was about to ask them what happened when she kicked up the guy across the street. Then she bent over and picked up the guy lying at her feet and threw him over her shoulder. The news report from this morning said his name was Joshua Nickel from the four found dead in the abandoned plant. He was kind of really fat. I don't even know how she managed to pick him up but then again she kicked a guy across the street. My guess is she would have grabbed me too if she had room. So she turned around and saw me gawking at her and she just kinda kicked me. Knocked me out. It's how I think I got the concussion. But before I blacked out I saw her eyes. I was kind of staring. Kind of mesmerizing."

"Black and white?" Sam mused.

"Black with swirling white. How'd you know?" Dave's appreciation for the acknowledgement of what he saw as real was written all over his features.

"Lucky guess." Sam smiled thinking of if he had a nickel for every time he's said that. "Can you tell me more about what she looked like or what she was wearing?"

"Well the eyes were kind of distracting but I know she had a red tank and a leather jacket. Dark pants. I remember blonde hair. And based off the collision with her foot to my head, I would say boots."

"Okay got it. That's it?" Sam had pulled out his legal pad to write down the new information and mark the matching.

"That's what I got."

"Okay, thank you Dave." Sam stood and reached over to shake the boy's hand. "You've been a great help."

"Glad I could help." Dave responded still in shock that he wasn't being called crazy.

"I'll let you know if I need anything else." Sam left the room and headed towards the door so he could call Dean for a ride and they could go over what they found.

"Sure." Dave said following him out.

"Thanks, bye." Sam called turning around and seeing the shocked expression on Dave's step-mom's face. She had obviously been eavesdropping and couldn't believe that a detective would listen to her step-son's ramblings about a swirly-eyed, super strong girl. "Bye Mrs. Randalwood." Sam smiled at her almost teasingly.

"Uh…Bye. Detective." She stuttered back.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had picked up Sam and taken the very short drive back to their motel room before inquiring about what he found out from the possession victims.

"So did you get anything?" He asked setting the files he picked up from the doctor on his bed and grabbing a beer from the table next to it. They had picked up beer late last night after their inspection of the bowling alley lot.

"Yeah." Dean turned to him surprised. "Dave Randalwood saw our girl. She took Joshua Nickel, one of your four, before she knocked Dave clean out." Sam took off his jacket and pulled the yellow legal pad from it with all his notes written

"Did he see the-?" Dean motioned at his eyes swirling his fingers out in front of them.

"Yeah. Black with swirling white. He said it was mesmerizing. Hypnosis?"

"Maybe." Dean said with a smirk. A demon who hypnotizes, that would be just great.

"He also gave the same description Paul did with the addition of a red tank and boots." Sam threw the legal pad over to Dean who ignored it and let it fall to his side. "What'd you get?"

"All have the same mojo carved into them." Dean sat up and reached for the files at his feet. "They were strung up like meat and died from lack of blood, drained of it all." Dean flipped through the files until he came upon the picture of the very big guy with the extra bruising. "Joshua put up a fight more than the others but that's probably because of the fight in the parking lot." He tossed that file over to Sam who had decided to sit on his own bed facing Dean. As Sam studied the picture and file Dean flipped through to find the woman's. "Katie Mills." He tossed her file at Sam too. "She was conscious when our girl started cutting into her, apparently it shook her up pretty bad because her handiwork didn't get any better after Katie lost consciousness." Same studied the markings on the pictures confused as to what their origin could be. He didn't recognize it and that would mean a lot of researching.

"Huh. Why'd only keep one conscious?" Usually demons weren't so nice as to keep all conscious. Why would this demon only play the torture card with one victim?

"She was knocked out but must have gained consciousness before the demon bitch started cutting. Here's the rest of the report." He tossed the rest of the files towards his brother who automatically started looking at the pictures of each person in their file.

"With all the blood and symbols I'm guessing ritual. I can try and figure out what type of ritual it was and what it was for based off these pictures." Sam set down the files and started to get the charger for his laptop.

"Good, I want to get an idea of what we're dealing with before we start tracking it. Then we can see what's left at the plant tonight." Dean said knowing research was his brother's territory and he would just have to be quiet, watch TV, clean his guns, and do-not-disturb the little nerd.

"Dean, for all we know she could be across the country by now. The demon could have left the body or it could have teleported. We don't know. It could be that that was what the ritual was used for. It could have brought something here."

"Well if we figure out the case and then deal. If the bitch left, we'll summon it and kick it's ass." Dean said with resolve guzzling more of his beer.

"Should we call Cas?" Sam asked tentatively. He always felt Cas was more Dean's territory than his own and needed him to be okay with Cas coming to help. He may know more than they do and he may have even seen these symbols before. Cas could be a big help when he wasn't trying too hard.

"No." Dean said not needing to think any longer about it. He had already been thinking about it when he heard about the abnormal eyes. He just didn't want Cas to feel too pressured and he didn't really want to get in Cas' way of thinking, though he was doing enough of it. He just wanted him to not feel so sorry for himself. Not everything was his fault. He always just tries to do what's right. "Not yet. We don't need more reasons for him to have to think. He'll go all catatonic." Dean downed another good portion of his beer.

"Right. Okay I'll get to it." Sam said plugging in his laptop and sitting back ready to research for hours.

"Here's something!" Sam exclaimed a few hours later. He had files and pictures shuffled all around him, an empty beer next to him on the table, and a laptop open to a dark arts wicca page.

"What is it?" Dean asked silencing the TV and turning to face his brother.

"This symbol here is used often used in blood rituals. I know, shocker there, but when paired with this symbol it's a blood ritual for extraction." Sam pointed at each symbol as he spoke showing Dean his epiphany.

"Extraction? Extraction of what?" Dean asked trying to get a glimpse of the screen Sammy was on.

"I guess separation would be the better word." Sam said turning back to the screen. "Separation of the good and the bad in an entity. In this case it would be a human because it was all human sacrifice."

"Okay so what does that mean? Good and bad what?" This was much more confusing than it needed to be.

"Good and bad as in; good versus evil, pure versus corrupt, you know yin versus yang." Sam said pointing to a yin yang symbol on the webpage.

"Okay so she wanted to separate the good and evil in a human. What human? She killed them all."

"Katie? That's why she was conscious?" Sam threw out.

"Why though?"

"Maybe she had something inside her? Something our demon wanted?"

"So our demon was performing an exorcism?" Dean said wanting to connect this with something he understood.

"Well it's more powerful than a simple exorcism. It seems like it could yank something much more powerful than your normal every day demon out of a person."

"Like Crowley?" Dean said grabbing another beer for Sam and handing it to him.

"I guess, though I don't see the point. If we sent someone as powerful as Crowley out and about, I'm sure he would find a way to squirm back soon after." Dean nodded with a scowl knowing that was true about Crowley. Squirm was the right word.

"Maybe we should check out Katie's body again. See if there's anything off about it. If she was possessed by something that powerful she would have some kind of sign or something."

"Yeah but it doesn't make sense."

"Why not?"

"The ritual is a sacrificial ritual. The humans are the sacrifice and the entity trying to be separated or exorcized would be the one bathing in the blood of the sacrificed." Sam grimaced a little as he read the words off the screen while double checking.

"No one looked quite Carrie so it wasn't them?"

"I don't think so. None of the people found there were covered in blood other than their own." Sam lifted the reports as proof.

"Well we know it wasn't trying to exorcize itself so maybe we're just missing someone or someone got away."

"What if it was?" Sam asked with ideas flowing into his head.

"You lost me." Dean said dumbstruck.

"We don't know what the white swirl means. Maybe it was trying to get rid of whatever was causing it."

"Well last I checked, white on demon was not a good thing. Remember Lilith? White, bad." Dean said with finality flipping his feet back onto the bed.

"True. But we do know from what Paul told us that normal exorcisms don't work and now we know it was doing a powerful blood ritual exorcism. I don't know what we're gonna do. If the both exorcisms didn't work, I doubt Ruby's knife or a regular demon trap will work."

"Well we'll just have to see what we find out at the warehouse. Maybe it did the spell wrong."

"Or maybe it did it right and that's why no one else had died here yet. It moved on or something."

"Or maybe it's trapped in the body. Then all we'd have to do would be to keep the body strapped down. Either way we'll check out the plant and if nothing pops up there then I'll break into the morgue and check out their bodies again just to be sure."

"Alright. Let's eat and go." Sam said with his stomach gurgling.

* * *

AN: Awesome chapter next


	6. Chapter 6

Dean pulled into the lot of the abandoned plant after circling the block to make sure all the cops were gone. All that stood was the large aged building in front of them and trees surrounding the landscape glowing from the bright light of the moon from above. The boys were dressed in their comfortable jeans, plaid, and jackets and stepping out of the car they could feel the cold that came with the night again.

Dean walked around the outside of the building looking for any other exits while Sam spray painted a devil's trap on the ground outside the main door. They hoped they wouldn't run into anything but they didn't want to be unprepared. They were mostly worried that if they ran into the bitch demon, Ruby's knife wouldn't work and neither would their devil's trap. That was worst case scenario of course. The plan was to get in, find out anything else they could on this girl, get out, find her, gank her.

Sam stood up after finishing the trap wondering for a moment what the cops who came back would think of it. They would probably take it in as more evidence for some kind of cult. The thought brought a small smile to his face as he went back to the trunk of the impala and chucked in the spray paint. Reaching in he grabbed more salt rounds for his shot gun, double checked the holy water in his pocket, and took out another bottle to give Dean who he could see walking over, a bag of salt in hand.

"Anything?" Sam asked him when he had reached the car.

"I didn't see anything but I closed off the doors round back." Dean said not believing this was all necessary. Sam had only made them prepare this much because he had a 'bad feeling' before they left for the plant. Dean didn't sense a demon on the property but he wasn't about to go against his brother's intuition.

"Ready?" Sam asked handing his brother the bottle of holy water and picking up his flashlight and putting it in his pocket.

"Let's go." Dean turned, picked up his own flashlight, and both headed towards the door of the plant. Dean opened the door first and Sam led in pointing his gun down the dark hall. There was no movement so he walked in, following the light coming from his brother. The hall was dark and all doors lining it were closed. Broken glass crackled under their feet and a mouse skidded out further out of the reach of their light. There were no signs of life in the building.

When they reached the end of the hall they could see the light bouncing off the police tape closing off a hallway to the left. While walking towards the tape, both heard movement to the behind them and a voice that wasn't loud enough to understand. Sam snapped around to face the hall behind them which had large rusted double doors standing at the end. He turned his head to Dean who had raised his knife ready to face what was in there.

Dean nodded to Sam and they walked forward, slowly and on guard. Dean scooted forward and slowly pushed the handle of the large door, trying not to make any noise as he opened it. He succeeded in opening it enough to allow his brother through, shot gun at the ready, and he followed soon after closing the door just as silently, turning off his flashlight. Sam must have been right about his 'bad feeling'.

In front of them was a very large, bright moonlit room with high open windows, some of which were broken open, and lots of old machinery. Hanging down in many areas were iron chains connecting to a pulley system on the ceiling. Stairs were to their left that could be seen leading to the second floor of the building. They were rusted and the steps had chipped off in places. They stood behind the stairs as they listened and heard a woman's voice bounce off the walls. She was mumbling and they couldn't understand what she was saying. They heard splashes and the movement of something metal on the surface of another metal object. The entire room was filled with metal.

Dean looked to Sam as he shuffled around and stuck his head out from around the stairs. There at the end of the left side of the room was a young girl in her early 20s. She fit the description Sam got from the people who saw her perfectly. She was short, long blonde hair, and she was wearing the boots, jeans and jacket. He heard another splash of water after he saw her make a move for something in front of her. Looks like she hadn't skipped town yet.

Sam met with Dean's eyes quick as Dean nodded acknowledging the fact that this was their demon. Dean looked back at the girl and saw her instantaneously stand rigid and freeze. Dean's eyes widened knowing that the demon knew they were there. Without another thought he stepped out and Sam followed aiming his shotgun for the girl. She turned on her heel and faced them.

Red covered her head and chest. Dried blood was caked onto her and matting in the front of her hair. Beads of bloody water slipped down her face and chest soaking her red tank. The blood could not be discerned from the shirt but some could be seen gleaming off the leather jacket. Her hands were raised to her side giving the symbol for surrender. They too were covered in dripping watery blood.

Contrary to the horrific visage of the blood dripping all over her was the girl's eyes. They were normal, non demon, light green eyes. She would look perfectly human if it wasn't for all of the dried blood.

"Gentleman." Her voice was strong and she nodded her head in their direction. They moved closer and closer while the girl stared at them waiting for them to make a move. There was only a moment of uncertainty before Dean knew this was no ordinary girl and the demon had not yet left her. Her body was radiating power and the closer they got, the more they could feel. She stood guarded as they moved closer, watching their every move.

"Now!" Dean yelled at Sam who shot off a round from the gun. The demon didn't have enough time to react and was hit with the round in her stomach. She screamed out, her hands automatically covering herself, and when she looked up they could see her eyes had changed into the described black with a swirl of white. She screamed out again and raised her hand in the air pointed at Sam.

Dean ran forward charging at her as she moved the nearest chains hanging in their portion of the ceiling to circle around the gun and pull it from Sam's hands. Before Dean could reach her she had raised her other hand and he went flying across the room into the wall with all the windows. He crashed through a lower level window and out onto the grass outside the factory. Streams of sharp glass crashed down around him.

While Dean was crashing into the glass, Sam dove into his pocket and reached for the holy water, unscrewing the cap and ran forward throwing some at her while she was distracted. She screamed again as the right side of her face sizzled and she threw her arms up blindly radiating a wave of power. Sam was diving back for the shot gun when he was hit with the wave and sent flying into the stairs. His head hit a metal rail and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

Dean had pushed himself off the ground, ignoring the pain of shards of glass penetrating his hand, and pushed himself up through the broken window. He heard Sam's groan when his hit the stairs and he shot up and ran around the back of the demon to check on him. She raised her hand and caused more chains to fly towards his moving body. He twisted around and grabbed at the chains, picking them from the air and diving towards the demon's body. She jumped from him and he threw the chains at her, swirling them towards her body. They tangled around her in multiple direction and where they touched her skin they burnt.

She was fighting to get them off as he dove for the shot gun and quickly unwound it from the chains surrounding it. He lifted the gun towards her, cocked it, and shot it at her legs just as she was standing from getting the tangled chains off her. She fell to her knees hard when the salt spread into the wounds. Dean dropped the gun, running forward. He grabbed one of the iron chains she had been fighting to get off and roped it around her torso, binding her arms. He ended behind her and dropped to his knees so he was on her level. Wrapping his arm around her body to ensure the chain stayed scorching the demon he lifted Ruby's knife up to her throat. She growled and started to maliciously laugh as though she was going to say something.

"Wait! Dean!" Dean and the demon he was holding snapped up their gaze to meet the source of the gruff voice. Standing before them was Cas. He was poised with his arms raised at the scene before him ready to use his powers to stop Dean from killing the girl.

"Cas?" Dean asked quickly looking back down at the demon to make sure it didn't try to escape before he could kill it.

"Winchester?" A small voice came out of the girl he was holding down, knife at throat, smoke coming from where the iron touched her skin.

"Don't kill her Dean." The girl looked up at Cas curiously.

"Why the hell not?" The stench of her burning skin was starting to hit his nose and drops of blood were forming and falling from his temple where glass had cut him.

"Please." The girl's voice was cracking as she looked up to try and meet Dean's eyes. She did and he could see that her eyes had shifted back into the normal human color of green. "Help me." She squeaked out before Cas reached over and touched her forehead. A small light emanated from him and her head rolled forward when she became unconscious.

* * *

**AN:** Maybe awesome was the wrong adjective. I don't know. All in your opinion.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Ah! You guys make me so happy :D I'm so glad you're enjoying it.

* * *

Castiel had been periodically checking in on Dean throughout the day and knew he was going to go to the plant that night. He didn't think there would be any danger so he decided to explore another aspect of being human that he just didn't understand; sleep. He was curious as to if he would be able to sleep like Dean and Sam did. Could Jimmy's body allow him to sleep? Would he be able to dream? If so, whose dreams would he have? His own or Jimmy's?

He tried lying on the couch staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed over himself still wearing his trench coat and shoes, his legs steached straight in front of him. He was curious as to how humans fell asleep. They normally just closed their eyes and they automatically would sleep. He wanted to know how the closing of the eyes would lead the brain to knowing to slow down the heart rate and breathing and cause the relaxed state. Maybe the blanket played a part.

Castiel closed his eyes and tried to relax when he felt the sudden jolt of Dean crashing through a window. He pushed himself straight up and watched Dean get back up and enter into a room with many machines. Inside that room Castiel could see Sam's unconscious body and a woman standing with her arms raised in front of her. Dean was running to his brother's side when she attacked him pushing what looked like iron chains towards Dean's body. Dean was quick and pulled them from the air, tossing them back at her and Castiel could finally see the woman's face.

This was no ordinary demon. Normally Castiel could see the face, the true face, of the demon possessing the human. Here he saw a true human face splitting in and out balancing out with the face of a demon. This wasn't right. Demons would take over the body and their faces would be all that could be seen. On the rare event the demon let the human possessed take back their body the demon face was still visible on the forefront. This woman had the face of both woman and demon. Something was wrong. He saw Dean raise the knife to her throat and quickly teleported himself to the abandoned plant to stop him.

"Wait! Dean!" He shouted out hoping he would stop him in time.

"Cas?" Dean glanced up confused at his presence. The demon girl smoldering in his arms also glanced up. Now he could see the face more clearly than before. In her eyes he could see a human soul standing out from the demon's possession. Normally human souls were clouded and taken over, hence possession. Lower level demons would not be able to tap into the power of the soul but would shroud it all the same. This woman's soul was darkened but not as corrupted as it should have been.

"Winchester?" Her small voice creaked out and she shifted her gaze between the man she made unconscious, the new man standing before her, and finally to the man holding a knife to her throat.

"Don't kill her Dean." There was something too human about this girl. If he killed her now he would regret it after Castiel told him what he saw. He couldn't let Dean feel that guilt. Sam would also want to know more about it. It could be a threat invented by Crowley sent to throw them. Crowley knew the boys would do anything possible not to kill innocent humans.

"Why the hell not?"

"Please." Castiel walked over to her as she turned her head to Dean completely changing her eyes back to their human form. "Help me." He bent down and touched his hand to her forehead allowing his grace to put her into an unconscious state.

Dean was staring down at her shock on his face. The demon sounded so genuine when asking for his help. That and Castiel knew something he didn't about her and he couldn't see it.

"What's going on Cas?" He looked up at the man who placed a hand on his right cheek. He saw the small glimpse of light and shut his eyes as the angel's grace warmed his body getting rid of all cuts and bruises he obtained from crashing out the window.

"I'll explain in the car." Cas went over to Sam and used his grace to heal him and bring him back to consciousness. Dean didn't want to unbind the demon but he knew Cas could handle it if she regained consciousness. He took back the knife from her throat and proceeded to unwind the chain. Deep red burn marks were found where the iron had touched her and her skin had melted. He lifted the girl's body in his arms and walked over to where Sam was lifting himself using the side of the stairs.

"You okay?" He already knew he would say yes. Cas was good with the healing.

"Fine. You?"

"Fine." Sam looked at the girl in Dean's arms with a questioning look. He had no idea as to what just happened. His brother saw his look and craned his head in Cas' direction.

Castiel had already started walking towards the double doors of the room and the boys followed after. When they reached the main entrance to the building he could see the large devil's trap painted on the ground. He pointed to the ground and looked at Sam who looked at Dean before sighing and scrapping off some paint from the ring. Dean followed out with the girl in his arms and waited for Sam to open the door to the impala. When she was inside Castiel sat in the back with her, her head resting on the window opposite him. Dean started the car and Sam sat in the passengers seat running a hand through his long hair.

"So, what the hell happened?" Sam asked looking at everyone in the car as Dean pulled out and started to drive back for the motel.

* * *

Dean had told Sam of everything that happened to the point where Cas showed up and Castiel explained to both boys what he saw in this demon and his theory on Crowley. After he finished explaining both were silent for a time thinking about what that meant.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean decided on saying looking in his rear view at the passengers in his back seat.

"I don't know." Castiel replied staring at the perplexing demon girl in the seat next to him. It was yet another thing he didn't understand. Yet another thing he had to think about.

"You know when an angel says that, it's not comforting." Dean looked over at his brother to see if he had any theories.

"Why don't we just ask her?" Sam was curious as ever. He always liked learning about new things and was glad Cas stopped his brother from killing her. If Crowley was trying to mess with them, he wanted to know about it.

"What's it matter? It's a killer demon that can't be exorcised. What are we supposed to do here?" He was asking everyone in the car. He wasn't one for killing humans but they couldn't let a demon like this on the loose.

"Let's find out what's going on first then figure out what to do." Sam said wanting to know more about why it couldn't be exorcised and why it saved those other humans.

"Yeah fine." Dean groaned out glancing back into his rearview. "Everything alright back there Cas?" They didn't need him to be catatonic right now.

"Yes Dean." Castiel threw back still staring at the confusing demon girl. There was so much he didn't know about. Maybe that could be his new purpose in life. Find out as much as he could about everything and use it to help people. It seemed admirable.

The rest of the car ride was filled with silence as each man tried to come up with explanations in their head. All came up blank. They needed to find out what was going on from the source. That meant torture. That meant skipping out of their motel room early before the cleaners found the blood.

When they reached the motel Dean helped Cas bring the girl's body inside as Sam grabbed rope and spray paint from the trunk keeping an eye out for any civilians. When inside they tied her up to a free chair in the room and Sam started to spray paint a devil's trap on the floor. Cas kept an eye on the girl while he mumbled something neither Winchester could understand.

"No noise will penetrate these walls." Castiel said to the room after completing his spell.

Sam finished the trap and went out for more torture friendly supplies leaving Dean and Cas in the room together. They moved the bounded girl to the middle of the demon trap and watched her to make sure she wouldn't make a move.

"So, um, Cas," Dean wanted to know if Cas was done with his odd behavior and if he was okay but he hated these girl moments "how's it hanging?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. Cas looked at him a very confused frown.

"Hanging? Nothing is hanging Dean." Cas looked down at himself. "I don't understand." Dean smiled at the very Cas-like response and tried again.

"Never mind Cas. Just…how are things?"

"Things?" Cas asked confused again.

"You Cas. How are you?" The angel's ignorance could be frustrating. He usually understood what Dean meant by now. It just must be a part of his withdrawn state.

"I'm fine Dean." Cas hadn't returned his eyes to the girl bound to the chair, still very much unconscious.

"Really? Cus you've been kind of spacey." Dean stepped closer to him not wanting to let this go. He just needed Cas to be all there.

"Spacey?"

"Not here."

"Oh." Castiel responded without intention of saying anything more.

"What have you been doing anyway?" Dean was really curious. With normal Cas, he could assume he was either in heaven or off doing something mission related but with this remote Cas he didn't know what he was doing. Did he really just stay at the cabin this entire time and think staring off into the trees?

"I've been thinking." Castiel replied simply. He really didn't want Dean to worry about him when he already had so much to worry about. He just wanted him to drop it.

"I know that Cas but-"

"Dean." Cas cut him off. "I'm alright."

"Okay." He walked back to the bed and sat down on its edge staring at the back of the tan trench coat. "It's just…if you, um…" This was so uncomfortable. "need anything. You know you can…" Cas turned to face him confused by his ramblings. "I'm here for you. All I'm saying." Cas stared at him with his brow furrowed together.

"Do you still feel guilt for what happened in Purgatory?"

"That's not what this is about Cas." Did he really believe that's all this was? That Dean was just being nice to him because he felt guilty? Yes he did still feel guilty about the entire thing and a bit mad. He was mad that he went through all that trouble trying to save him and he just let himself be lost. He didn't know how many times he was going to have to drill it into this angel's head. Dean rubbed his forehead with his hand and stood to face Cas. "I care about you. That's all." Cas glanced at him up and down.

"I care about you too Dean."

Dean was about to ask him more about what he was thinking about when Sam entered the room. Dean took a step back from Cas opening the distance between them as Sam locked the door and Castiel turned to stare back at the unconscious girl. Sam placed everything he was carrying down on the bed and turned to face the other two.

"Ready to wake her up?"

"As ever." Dean replied.

Castiel moved forward and touched the girl's forehead again leaving a small print where his hand moved the blood on her skin. Her head bobbed down and she raised it back up darting her human eyes around the room. She struggled with her arms a moment before glancing down and realizing she was bound and stuck in the middle of a devil's trap. She raised her head to meet the eyes of the three men in the room blinking and shifting them to their abnormal demon black with a swirl of white while she shifted her face into a mischievous smile.

"Hello boys."


	8. Chapter 8

"The last time I woke up tied down to three gorgeous men was in Rio. Are we gonna have some fun now?" The girl had looked at each of the men in the room though they couldn't tell with her demonic eyes. None of them looked amused by her comment.

"Okay so this is how this is gonna work." Dean leaned forward so he was eye level with the demon. "We ask you questions, you answer. You don't and we get to have some fun. Understand?"

"Oh you just know how to make a girl squirm don't you Dean?" She smirked as Dean turned to grab holy water off the bed. Sam stood behind and Castiel looked on from his same position flanking Dean.

"You're not just an average demon are you?" Dean asked when he returned to the edge of the demon trap.

"I'd like to think of myself as special." The girl tossed her head to the side smiling.

"What are you?" Dean unscrewed the top of the bottle slowly so she would see.

"That's a good question." A small humorless laugh passed her lips. "I woulda thought angel boy over here woulda known. Though I guess he doesn't share everything with you Dean, does he?" She turned her face to Castiel. He looked confused at turned to Dean with a questioning look as to what this girl was talking about.

"I-I don't-" Castiel didn't understand and rambled out words but was cut off by Dean before he could continue.

"That doesn't really answer my question." He stepped forward and tilted the bottle over her already smoldered chest. The burns were deep from the iron chain he had restrained her with. Not much else of her skin was showing due to her jacket and jeans. The only other place that was burnt as bad was her stomach which was thankfully covered by her tank. She leaned back as far as she could while restrained trying to get away from it.

"I don't know okay?" She spit out quickly, not needing the extra pain at the moment. Dean looked to Sam to see him nod as a way of saying they could move to the next question. It didn't even matter what she was but it mattered in finding out her weaknesses and more so why she was here.

"So, why are you here?" He tilted the bottle back upright and brought it back from her body.

"I was passing through. Heard the northern men were to kill for." Quickly Dean re-tipped the bottle in his hands and splashed some holy water over her blistered skin. More steam rose from the cuts and she screamed out in pain. "O don't worry, no one can hear you." Dean said with a smile before tossing some more water at her and listening to her scream again. The demon's eyes turned human and they shot off into the distance behind Castiel. Dean turned his gaze but saw nothing move and figured the devil's trap was still working. "Who sent you?"

"No one." She breathed out heavily. "On my own."

"Why'd you kill those people?" Sam interjected from across the room. He knew if Dean continued to do the questioning by himself, the demon would surely be dead before they got all their answers.

"He speaks!" The demon's eyes shot over to Sam. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." She shook her head as she regained normal breathing and sucked down the pain. "It is so good to see you again. My-oh-my, the man you have grown into." She bit her bottom lip and scanned his body up and down.

"Have we met?" He stepped forward to the edge of the trap noting Dean's possessive change in position.

"Yes and no. Unofficially. Though I have been waiting for the day. You'll have to forgive me. I've been a little tied up." He gave her a sarcastic smile.

"How do you know him?" Dean asked threatening with the holy water again.

"Don't be jealous baby. I've noticed the way you've grown too." Rolling her tongue in her mouth sexually she blatantly looked at his crotch and back up into his eyes. "All _big_ and strong." She looked towards a movement to her left noticing Castiel unwillingly glance towards the spot on Dean she had just referenced. "I'm not the only one." She smiled and nodded at Castiel with a laugh. Dean threw more water on her and she howled out. Castiel returned to his stoic gaze and Sam just side glanced curiously before returning his stare to the demon.

"Now forgive me," Dean walked back to the bed screwing the cap on the holy water and picking up Ruby's knife, "all the demon bitches I meet seem to roll together. When was the last time you saw us?" He returned to the trap flourishing the knife in his hands. The demon followed the knife sucking in and biting down on her left cheek.

"Don't remember exactly." Dean brought down the knife to her face and placed the cold blade on her skin.

"Try." Her eyes focused on the blade dangerously close to cutting into her cheek.

"Seven years ago." The blade came off her face but was still held close, in between her eyes.

"And why was that?" Sam asked crossing his arms doing the math. Back then they weren't wrapped up in all of this Heaven, apocalypse, and world-altering crap. Or at least they didn't know it. They were just saving people and hunting Yellow-Eyes.

"I had my orders." Her eyes left the knife to meet Sam's. Hatred radiated from her, hollowing into his eyes.

"Is that what this was? Killing those people. Was that orders?" Dean asked bringing the knife back to her cheek.

"No, I told you I'm alone." She paused. "What you didn't like my work?" She taunted pulling away from the knife slightly. "I'll admit the last girl was messy but the others were…" Her eyes moved to the other bed where the files from the morgue laid. "…picture perfect." Her eyes met Dean's and she smiled before he pulled down on the knife and cut her face. An orange glow radiated from the cut and she grunted out in pain again. Dean stood and backed away noticing the demon glancing behind Castiel again.

"So what changed?" Dean asked.

"A lot happens over time Dean. Things change, rules are broken. I would have thought you three would know that the most." Her eyes danced between the three men before her.

"Who was it before? Giving orders." Sam asked unfolding his arms.

"I think you boys know that...demon bitch...as you call 'em. _You_ know her very well from what I hear." The demon looked at Castiel finally making eye contact with him. His face did not falter but he understood what she meant.

"Meg." Castiel turned to Dean and explained. Dean turned back to the demon.

"She really was a bitchy one." The demon muttered to the room.

"Why did you work for Meg?" Sam asked.

"Come on Sammy. Think! There's a big old brain under all that Fabio hair. Use it!"

Sam continued to stare at the demon while the pieces clicked together. Meg, at the time, was working for Azazel. If this demon was watching them that long ago he must have had something to do with him and Sam's part-demon persona. She was probably one of the many demons keeping tabs on him his entire life. A new rage at the control demons had over his life bubbled inside him and his hands came into fists. He stepped forward and punched her across the face without a word.

"There you go Sammy." She thrust her head back flapping her hair out of her face, some pieces stuck to the cut Dean had made. "I knew you'd get it."

"Azazel." Sam said turning to Dean. Dean punched her face again for good measure as Sam left the room to get some air outside. Dean followed after him giving Cas the knife and telling him to watch her.

"Oh, come on boys! Things were just heating up!" She yelled out to the door as Dean shut it behind him. "Guess it's just you and me angel boy." She grinned up at him.

"Do you still work for Meg?" Castiel asked figuring he should still try and get information from her. He didn't know how long Sam would be able to restrain not killing her. Dean posed the same threat.

"Hell no." She looked up into Castiel's eyes. "I am curious Cassie. If a demon bitch like her can get some sugar from you, what's a girl like me gotta do?" Biting her lip she checked out the angel in the trench coat in front of her. "After all we are alone, if that's what you're into, there are beds here, why not have some fun? "

"I do not wish to…have some fun." Castiel responded. "I wish to know who and what you are." The demon girl's face was still flickering in front of him.

"Well, my names Jerry. I'm a mistake."

"Mistake?" Castiel re-gripped the knife in his hands and looked towards the door. He knew Sam and Dean should be hearing this.

"Long story short, possession gone wrong."

"Is that why you can't be exorcised?" Castiel found it odd that the demon was answering all of his questions but decided it was best not to ask until he had finished.

"Yup. Pretty little scar keeps me locked in this meat." Her voice was bursting with disgust. "You want to strip search me for it?"

"Why did you save those people, at the bowling alley?" Castiel ignored her last question and pressed his luck for more information. He knew what questions the Winchesters would want answers to, having kept such close tabs on them, and was willing to help as much as he could. He didn't see how he could screw this up.

"Not by choice angel." Castiel's head cocked to the side but he saw the demon girl would not continue.

"Why are you answering all my questions?" His curiosity got the better of him.

"Oh Cassie, you just don't understand the affects you can have on a girl. Sure, Dean can make me wriggle, but one look at you and I go all kittenish. Dominance just pours out of you. You'd have me on my back begging for more before you could pull that tie off." Her hips cocked up as evidence of the angel's effect on her.

"You look different to me. You have a different face than the other demons." Castiel was not even going to acknowledge her statements. It was far too uncomfortable.

"Cassie! You make me feel so special!" She yelled sarcastically. "If only you'd put that dirty mouth of yours to work."

"To work?" He didn't understand.

"On my body." She bit her lip again and cocked her head to the side.

"Why do I see a different face on you?" Castiel didn't want to acknowledge that statement either. He was sorry he asked.

"I see you different too." She responded as Castiel cocked his head to the side again and she continued. "You're aura angel boy. It's less shiny than I expected an angel's to be. It looks more human, like a hunter's."

Castiel thought on her comment. No one had ever read his aura before and he never would have expected to be called a hunter. It was so human. Any glimpse at his aura was a slight glimpse into his true form. Normal demons and humans would have terrible side effects from seeing his true from. It was an interesting concept though, him being a hunter. One that he would have to think on more.

"I can see the other theirs too." She nodded towards the door. "I can also see relationships between auras. Let me tell you, you three are not as strong as I thought you would be. Wanna know what happens when they walk in the room?" Castiel stared at her slightly troubled by her comment. He knew the relationship between the three of them was always strained. He knew he was the reason. "Wanna know about him when he walks in the room?" Castiel was going to as her which 'he' she meant but decided it was best not to play into the demon's games again.

"What were you trying to do when you killed those people?"

Before the girl could answer, Sam and Dean came bursting back into the room. Sam stepped to the trap and punched the girl in the face.

* * *

"Watch her." Dean commanded Cas as he ran out after his brother. Sam hadn't traveled far, only to the trunk of the Impala to which he was leaning on. Dean joined him crossing his arms to keep out the cold. "You okay?"

"Not really Dean." Sam glided a hand through his long hair wishing more than anything he could go back to his life with Amelia. It had been so good for a time. It had made him stop thinking about his past so much. None of these reminders were popping up. He stared up into the night sky trying to calm himself more.

"We'll figure out what she did, what she's doing now, and then you can gank her." Dean didn't really know what else to say. If he was in Sam's position he would most likely want to know that he would get the chance to kill the son of a bitch who messed with his life. Hell, Dean was deeply bothered at the stalker comments she was making about him already, Sam must have felt so much worse.

"Why? Why would she come back after all this time? I don't even remember her." Sam pushed up off the trunk crossing his arms to face his brother. He knew he wouldn't have the answers but he wasn't ready to go in and ask the bitch strapped down. Not without killing her before she answered.

"Maybe Meg's trying to mess with us." Dean threw out knowing it wasn't true. If she wanted to mess with them she would come out and do it herself. He wished he could be asking the demon bitch inside, or that he could hear anything going on inside their room. Cas' spell was working perfectly.

"Maybe." Sam thought the same thing as Dean. "Doesn't really make sense though. Why wouldn't she come herself?"

"I don't know what Meg does." Dean shrugged off, silence overcame them. "You know we can't kill this bitch till we know more, right?" It wasn't so much of a question as a statement.

"I know Dean. I'm not stupid." He leaned back on the trunk trying not to get mad.

"I know, I'm just saying. With what happened with Brady-"

"I didn't kill Brady till after!"

"I know but you almost did! We can't let that happen again."

"I'm over it Dean. Stop being such a-"

"A what Sam?! I'm only being reasonable."

"A jerk Dean! Stop being such a jerk."

"Fine. Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam smiled to himself at the familiarity of their argument forgetting his situation for a moment. They sat in silence a moment more and Sam turned back towards the door of their room. "What do you think is going on in there?" He nodded back to Dean.

"Probably nothing good." Dean smiled to himself trying to imagine Cas extracting information from anyone. It couldn't go very far. The poor angel probably didn't understand a thing she was saying. He must have looked very awkward. "Okay to head back in?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Sam strolled towards the room with Dean close behind.

* * *

Sam stepped back after withdrawing his fist from the demon's face.

"Tell me everything about what you have to do with Azazel and Meg." He threw another punch in her stomach making her bend over as much as she could while restrained. Sam didn't know but he had hit her where the iron had melted her skin, adding to the pain.

"Dean I-" Castiel started wanting to tell Dean of the information he just extracted from the demon girl.

"Not now Cas." Dean said grabbing the knife from his hands.

"But Dean-" Dean turned back to the demon with the knife in his hands.

"Tell my brother everything you know or this is going to be very slow." He placed the knife on her chest where all other burn marks were and made another small cut. She groaned out in pain while the orange faded.

"I'll make you a deal." She said as another slash went across her chest and she yelled out again. Castiel saw the flicker quicken with every cut Dean made.

"Dean-"

"Not now Cas." Dean raised the knife to her eye level again. "Talk. No deals." Her eyes flickered from the knife to behind Cas and back again.

"No." She yelled out as another cut streaked across her cheek. Her eyes changed to their demonic form and she kept screaming even after the cut faded. "No, no, no, no, no!" Her head shifted frantically from side to side. Dean stepped back and quickly grabbed the holy water unscrewing the top and thrusting some on her face. She screamed out and snapped her head back to the corner behind Cas revealing her new burns. She moved her face back to Dean and looked at both him and Sam. "This is going to be interesting." She grunted out her words as she continued screaming and her head fell to the side, her eyes shutting. Dean hovered over her with his knife wondering what angle she was playing when he heard her whisper.

"Me." The word was barely audible and Dean leaned in closer keeping his knife close to her skin. "Help _me_." The plea was only above a whisper before her head rolled to the front and she passed out. Dean reached forward and lifted her head up, it lolled back against the chair. Peeling open her eyelids he saw only the whites of her eyes.

"What the Hell is going on?" He asked turning towards the others in the room. Cas was standing patiently waiting for Dean to let him speak and Sam had crossed over to the side of the room trying to control his emotions.

"She let the human out." Sam answered from the bed. "I've seen it. Probably thinks it will keep us from killing it since we know it can't be exorcised." Dean turned back to the girl tied to the chair.

"That's not what happened." Castiel said gruffly, his patience wearing thin.

"Then what the Hell happened Cas?" Dean asked walking over, not sure what he wanted to do anymore. The demon's trick was a good one. It wasn't like he hadn't killed possessed humans before but this was going to make it difficult. He didn't like the idea of killing a conscious human though he knew he would. They couldn't let a demon prowl the streets killing others. Let alone one that used to stalk him and Sam.

"I got her to talk. It was confusing. She makes many sexual remarks." Castiel walked over to the girl trying to get a better look at her condition. Her face still flickered between the human and demonic form but the demon form showed up less.

"What'd she say?" Sam asked from his back corner.

* * *

After explaining all the demon girl had said Dean joined Sam in sitting on the opposite bed.

"So she is named Jerry. She, or he, is a possession mistake that can't leave her body, forced into saving those people but killed others for reasons we don't know and she can read auras." Sam leaned forward putting his hands together. "At least we know all the normal stuff works on her and she can be killed."

"So if she is a he," Dean's face grimaced a bit, "he was hitting on all of us." Dean looked around the room to see if anyone else was upset by this. No one else paid any mind to it. Dean was secretly embarrassed because minus all the burn marks he caused on her, the girl the demon took over was still hot.

"How'd you get her to tell you all this?" Sam asked Cas, ignoring Dean's comment.

"She said I make her kittenish." Cas responded bluntly.

"What'd she mean by the whole aura thing? Which one of us was she talking about?" Dean asked the room turning towards his brother.

"I don't know Dean." Sam responded dully looking back at the girl in the chair, hatred building at the demon inside.

"There was something else." Castiel forced the attention back on his information. "You were wrong Sam. The human did not come forward. She was there the entire time."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked truly confused. Dean stood and crossed his arms moving towards Cas.

"Her face has not changed. I still see both human and demon in a way I normally would not. When you were cutting her the human side disappeared less and less." Castiel hoped that they would understand his meaning. This was no normal possession.

Both boys remained silent trying to figure out what that meant. Sam was having a hard time getting past his hatred and Dean was thinking about how the demon had been acting strangely. The banter and remarks were normal but she kept looking past Cas more than once. That was something out of the ordinary too. The only person, or demon, to ask was currently passed out. He didn't want to ask anyone else in the room for fear that they did not see the same thing.

"So what do we do with her?" Dean turned to face the trap. "Should we wake her up now?"

"I don't know." Sam responded tartly. He didn't need the reminder that he couldn't kill this demon. It was hard to believe that Meg or Crowley wasn't behind this. It was just the thing they would do to mess with him. They knew he couldn't kill a human like this, even possessed.

"You two sleep. I will watch her." Castiel walked up behind them picking up Ruby's knife.

"You sure Cas?" Dean asked trying to find a reason to say no. He knew that it was a bad idea to keep her like this, tied in the room with Cas watching, just so he could catch a few hours. He also knew it would be a bad idea to wake her up now with Sam in the mood he was in. Nothing productive would come out of it and Sam wouldn't forgive him for sending him away and questioning without him. It was too far of a drive to head back to the lake house and he wasn't sure if Cas could poof a car. That and he was starting to feel exhausted. This entire situation was taking his toll on him.

"Sleep Dean." Castiel said as he pulled the other chair from the room and placed it in between the two beds, sitting down in it. Dean didn't need more prompting and headed to change out of his jeans and brush his teeth. Sam hadn't cared to do so and had just cleared off his bed and crawled in.

After Dean was done he cleared his own bed and pulled aside some holy water to keep near on the nightstand as a just in case. He slipped under the covers glancing at the still unconscious girl in the room. He was worried but knew it was for the best. Besides, Cas could handle it.

"Let me know if she wakes up." Dean said to Cas' back. He could see the angel nod from his chair without taking his eyes off the girl. Dean smiled at the movement and slid down the rest of the way placing his head on the pillow and slamming it down until it was comfortable. A quick peek at his brother showed he had already fallen asleep and Dean smiled. He wasn't sure how he was able to sleep so fast in this situation. Dean wasn't sure he would be able to sleep that easily, not that he ever did. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Cas." He threw out, unsure if that was an awkward or appropriate thing to say to and angel.

"Goodnight Dean." Cas replied gently as Dean started to slip into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dean." A gruff voice in his ear and a hand on his shoulder woke Dean from his sleep.

"Cas?" He mumbled out before remembering what had happened the night before and who was in their room tied down. "What's wrong?"

"She is awake." Cas said standing and moving so that Dean could see the girl. Her head was lifted and her stare was vacant. Silent tears were streaming down her face pushing away the blood and mixing in with the cuts.

"Let him sleep."

Dean could barely hear her whisper out. He stood fast and moved to the end of his bed, taking a seat in the chair Cas had originally pulled out. Turning he could see the clock in the room read 5:34am. That meant the sun was near rising and the glow was seeping through the window's curtains, lighting the girl in front of him. She was just as they had brought her in; she was in her early to mid-twenties, had her tall leather boots, skin tight black jeans, red tank, black leather jacket, blonde hair, green eyes. She also had blood caked from her face to her chest, some in her hair, and some could be seen covering her hands that were currently gripping the chair she was tied down to. There was all of that plus newly made cuts from the knife on her cheek, along with splattered burn marks from the holy water, and harsh deep red gashes on her chest from multiple wounds. There wasn't a patch of skin there untouched. From far away, it would look like her tank would go all the way up to her neck. Dean wouldn't normally be concerned with the appearance of a demon but while all her physical features remained the same, there was something that changed in her consciousness. She looked too human and after what Dean learned last night, she very well could be her human self. On the surface.

"Who are you?" Dean harshly whispered thinking it would be best to leave Sam sleeping. He would only get mad at the sight of the demon that screwed with his life and even more so if the human was the one conscious.

"Sophie." The girl refused to make eye contact with him and instead focused her attention on the opposite wall. She kept her voice just as quiet as his.

"Okay Sophie. Do you know where you are?" Dean tried to keep his voice pleasant but he didn't want to lose control. If the demon was playing a trick on them, he wanted to be ready. If this really was the girl inside and she didn't know she was being possessed, she wouldn't understand and that would make things even more complicated for Dean, knowing he had to kill her. If she knew she was possessed, a part of Dean hoped she would understand, even if it was a selfish part.

"I do." She kept her focus on the wall as another tear streaked down her face. She flinched slightly as it passed the cut on her cheek and a very small line of smoke curled into the air. Her fingers dug harder into the arm of the chair.

"Do you know what's happened to you?" Dean snuck a peak back at his brother who hadn't moved from sleeping. That was good, he needed to sleep this off. Cas was behind him standing as stoically as ever.

"Yup." Her face showed no emotion, just a vacant stare.

"So-"

"How long was I out for?" The girl turned her face and finally met the Winchester's gaze. When he failed to answer she quickly moved onto the angel. "What day is it?"

"It's Thursday." Castiel replied blankly. Dean gazed at Cas before returning his gaze to the girl with a question on his face. Usually people who were possessed asked different questions like; 'What happened?', 'Who are you?', 'What's going on?', 'Why did I kill those people?'. The usual. No one has ever really asked what day it was.

"Thursday." She grumbled. "Look Dean," She frowned at the furrow on his face, "I haven't eaten, drank, or used the bathroom in two days. I'm in a lot of pain here, no thanks to you." She gripped tighter at the chair when the mention of pain brought it to the forefront of her mind. Her knuckles turned white, not that you could see it through the blood. "I have blood all over me. I would be more than willing to tell you everything after-"

"No. You're going to tell us right now, or that pain your feeling will not-"

"Dean." Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder stopping his threat. He had seen the truth in the words the girl spoke. There was something so much more different than the demon that taunted him the night before. Dean's gaze twisted to the angel's, questioning his motives.

"It's kind of a long story." Dean turned to the girl again who wouldn't stop staring at him. "Sam will want to hear it too." She turned to look at the other Winchester and sympathy washed over her. "Though I'm sure he's in no mood now." Her gaze shifted to the opposite, vacant corner of the room and her frown deepened.

"Why should I believe you?" Dean stood on the edge of the trap, as menacing as ever.

"Where else am I going to go? Especially with angel boy over here." Castiel shifted uncomfortably at the term 'angel boy'. It had been what the demon called him last night but he was sure that his grace was not wrong in telling him it was not the demon talking. "You'd kill me if I tried anything." Dean looked at Castiel wondering what he thought. He was sure that this was just the demon playing some trick and that as soon as they untied her and let her out of the trap she would escape somehow. She saw the look he gave him. "Salt the doors and windows, I don't care. I'm telling you I'm not going anywhere."

Dean turned to Cas and begrudgingly walked over to the salt he had thrown off his bed the night before. He tossed it to Cas who got the idea and started to salt the doors and windows. Dean checked on Sam again and saw he was still sleeping even with the escalation in volume. He was not going to like this.

Dean bent down and picked up Ruby's knife checking to see that Cas was done. There wasn't a window in the bathroom but he still didn't like the idea of her going behind closed doors. He bent down next to her chair and slowly cut the ropes that held her arms and legs.

"Try anything and you are dead." Dean flourished the knife in front of her as she stood slowly one of her arms gripping her stomach, the other pushing her up.

"I got it." She gave a nod and waited next to the chair. No one made a move. "Um…" She looked down at the red trap painted at her feet. Dean grimaced as he moved to the outside of the trap and bent down, nodding his head at Cas to move in, and scrapped off a bit of paint from the wooden floor. "Thanks." She slowly sidestepped out of the trap and moved towards the bathroom door. Cas moved directly behind her the entire time. "Um…" She turned when she reached to door and faced him. "You're not going in with me…are you?"

Castiel looked back to see what Dean wanted him to do. "Just don't lock it." Dean threw out and she gave a curt smile before quickly stepping in and re-shut the door. Castiel faced the door and waited.

Dean walked over to Sam's bed and woke him up quickly telling him of what had happened so far this morning. As he had figured, Sam was not too happy but wasn't about to ruin things. Dean suggested he get them all breakfast and he left making a snide remark about demons eating. Groaning Dean fixed the salt after Sam left and changed into his jeans, keeping an eye on the bathroom door.

"What's she doing?" Dean whispered to Cas across the room, slowly moving towards him with knife in hand.

"She's talking to herself."

"About what?"

"I don't know. It's fragmented. It doesn't make sense." Castiel tilted his head towards the door. "I think she is telling herself to 'shut her pie hole'." Castiel was very confused at that statement and looked back at Dean who, while as equally confused, also showed the small sign of a smile. "What is a 'pie hole'?" Now Dean really smiled and it made Castiel happy. Dean deserved to smile.

Just as Dean was about to answer him, the door to the bathroom reopened and the girl stopped short. She was dabbing her face off with a blood spotted towel. She had obviously rinsed her face off in the sink.

"Don't suppose I could shower?" She asked the two without moving from the room.

"No." Dean responded, stepping back to let her walk into the room. She moved directly back into the center of the trap and sat on the chair she had been tied to. Dean was a little taken aback at her cooperation but didn't think too much on it. It was probably something the demon was doing to trick them.

"Aren't you gonna fix that?" She asked nodding towards the spot where the trap had been broken. Dean knew confusion read on his face as he walked over to the spray paint and re-did the circle. She was grinning slightly and Dean knew it must be some sort of game. "So…" She slapped her hands on her lap. "Can I get some water that isn't so holy?"

Dean didn't answer but left Cas watching her as he filled a motel cup with tap water and handed it to her. She drank from it greedily and held her arm to her stomach. Without asking she held up the empty cup and Dean filled it again without handing it to her. She reached out her hand but he still wouldn't give it up.

"Not until you tell us what's going on." He retracted the cup even further and placed in on the nightstand so it would still be in her view.

"I said I would." She looked definitively at him. "And I will. After I'm in a much less uncomfortable state." She re-gripped her stomach with both sides feeling the hunger and thirst and cuts from the iron she had come into contact with. It was taking a lot not to show how much pain she was in and if he didn't stop tormenting her, she wouldn't be able to hold back.

"I don't really care what kind of state you're in." Dean said sitting down in the chair opposite her leaning on his knees.

"Dean." Castiel spoke his name again. He couldn't place why he knew this was not the demon and why he believed what she said but he did. He couldn't let her be in this pain, even if Dean wasn't patient enough to understand. Walking into the circle he placed his hand on her freshly cleaned forehead.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean quickly yelled out before he realized what he had done. Stepping back Castiel allowed Dean to see the newly healed girl in front of them. Castiel could sense how thirsty and hungry she was but there was nothing he could do for that. He could also feel again how much relief came when her body was back to a healthy condition. Demons would not feel in that way.

"What'd you do that for?" Dean scowled at the angel.

"Oh my God." The girl's eyes opened to face the angel that had just healed her. The pain from the cuts and the pounding headache was gone. Looking down at her body she could even see that even the cuts made in her shirt were repaired and her hair was free of blood, not that she still didn't want to shower. "Magic touch there. Thanks." She caught his line of vision and she almost wanted to laugh at his unexpressive face. He looked so grumpy. "Sorry about what he said last night. We really do need your help most of all." His face didn't change and she knew it was probably silly to apologize and that the angel wouldn't understand what she meant yet.

"Whoa, say what now? He, we? What's with this he, we stuff?" Dean asked standing and crossing his arms in front of him sliding a hand across his jaw.

"I'll explain when Sam gets back." She looked up at Dean and stood straighter in her chair under his gaze. This was going to be difficult. "Speak of the devil." She turned her attention to the door as Sam came in with coffees on a cardboard tray and a bag of something uncertain.

Sam walked to Dean and handed him his coffee without saying anything and dug into the bag pulling him out a doughnut. Once both of them had one, he awkwardly offered Cas a coffee and one. He wasn't sure when he was getting them if he would feel left out or something. Cas just looked at his offerings and looked back at Sam. He took that as a no.

"So, what'd you get out of her?" Sam turned to Dean. He noticed how different she had looked since last night but didn't really feel like looking at her again.

"She wanted to wait for you." Dean said with some sarcasm. This entire thing seemed ridiculous. Sam scoffed and looked at Cas who had returned his gaze to the girl. It was like he wasn't trying to figure out a puzzle that he just couldn't solve.

"And now that I have, do I get that doughnut? I'm kind of dying over here. Literally." Her gaze quickly shifted to the corner where Sam's bed was and back to Dean. Dean glared at her before he reached for the last doughnut and brought it over to her. She spared no pleasantries as she ripped into it and practically engulfed the whole thing. They all stared at her as she licked the powdered sugar from her fingers.

"Okay you ate. Now spill." Dean said putting down the rest of his breakfast and stepping back into the chair across from her. Her gaze had slipped behind him and she swallowed hard at the sight of the water in the cup. Dean followed her gaze and sighed audibly as he picked it up and turned back to her. He reached out his hand to meet hers but stopped short.

"I promise, I'll spill." She smiled and he handed her the cup, she inhaled that almost as fast as the doughnut. She sighed contently, even if the fast amount of food and drink had her stomach in knots. "What do you wanna know?" She placed the cup back down on the ground next to her in the trap and folded her hands across her stomach leaning back into the chair.

"How bout from us. How do you know us?" Sam asked taking a sip from his coffee and stepping forwards. He could see that she no longer looked like the blood soaked demon, but like a young woman. It didn't mean that the demon wasn't still inside, playing with them. Dean made it seem like this girl knew something, he wanted to find out what.

"Who doesn't know you?" The girl kind of laughed when she spoke.

"How do you know Sam? Last night you said you -"

"Creeped on him? Yeah I know. That wasn't me." A look of confusion spread through the room. "Look boys, don't you see the difference between me today and the me you saw last night? That wasn't me. That was Jerry."

"But you're not Jerry?" Sam asked crossing his arms.

"Technically no." Her eyes darted to the corner of the room again.

"So he's the demon." Dean stated.

"Yes but…you know what? This would be a whole lot easier if I just started from the beginning." She ran a hand over her face pushing the hair behind her ears and leaning forward.

"Do that." Dean said taking another drink from his coffee.

"The whole story?" She pushed herself up and crossed her legs so she was sitting Indian style in her chair. She stretched up deciding how to start her story watching the three men's stubborn frowns. "That is going to take a while."

* * *

**AN:** I own Sophie/Jerry. I do not own the other Supernatural characters


	10. Chapter 10

"It was about five years ago. I used to be a normal human you know. I was nineteen at the time and I had just finished my second year of college. My associate's was in just the general Liberal Arts, I hadn't really decided what I wanted to do yet. I guess I wouldn't end up having a choice.

"I had just graduated and was living with my boyfriend. I didn't have any family besides him. I woke up one night that summer with a splitting pain on the back of my neck and a nightmare about black smoke engulfing my body. My boyfriend woke up and calmed me down, he saw nothing when he checked my neck that night. I can't blame him though, it was dark in that room and he just kept telling me it was a nightmare and to just go back to sleep. I managed to do that eventually but every night I would start to have nightmares. Allen, my boyfriend, would console me a lot at first but eventually it just became a nightly thing.

"Well after a while I started to see those images in the day time. I would start hallucinating about blood running from faucets, from the walls, people screaming for help on the street. One time I was actually found trying to help someone who wasn't there on the street and they brought me to a loony bin. I stayed there for a bit and found that it helped for a while. After about a week I went back to Allen. He acted differently. I guess you could expect that, dating a crazy person. I stopped telling him when I was seeing things even though it got worse. I started to see my family. They had died in a car wreck when I was young but I could still remember their faces. I started to see them die in front of me.

"Instead of going back for help, I convinced Allen to move with me. I was convinced it was just being home, near where I grew up. If I moved then all of this would go away. He didn't fight me and we moved across country. He transferred schools and I picked up a part-time. Nothing changed though. I still saw horrific things.

"Jerry started to torment me. I would hear his voice and I would see him from time to time doing terrible things to the people. I tried to ignore it, tried to ignore them but it was too much when he came around. I started to see a shrink when I started to see Jerry but he just told me to get some medical help, that I was schizophrenic. Somehow I knew that that wasn't true.

"One night I came home. Allen was acting more weird than normal but I just put it to a bad day at work. That was until he came after me with a kitchen knife. His eyes were completely black. Jerry was there egging him on, even though he couldn't hear him. That was the first night I made something move. I made a chair hit him across the head but he still came after me, taunting me. He pushed me across the room, without touching me, and I slammed into the wall. That was when I heard Jerry cursing. Apparently that wasn't something he expected. It hurt him.

"He yelled at me to get up but I was so scared. I was yelling and crying for Allen to stop but he just kept coming towards me. When he got close I managed to turn the knife back on him. It stabbed him in his chest but apparently that doesn't stop a demon. Jerry told me what to do, how to lock him away with salt. I was so petrified that I couldn't move so Jerry took over and did it. They fought and Jerry exorcised him. Allen was dead. I killed him with the knife." She had to pause her story to catch her breath and stop from sobbing. She never really spoke of this to anyone and it was harder than she thought, even if it did happen so long ago. She'd only told one other person otherwise. It needed to be said though, if the Winchesters were going to help, they needed to know it all.

"So after I saw Allen, I took back control of my body and ran. Jerry was there with me always. He wasn't just a voice anymore, he would show up as himself as my own personal imaginary friend. I had so many questions that he wouldn't answer at first. He still tormented me but with how I killed my boyfriend and not so much with the bleeding walls. After traveling for a bit, more demons came after us. Jerry took over again, getting rid of all of them. Every human they possessed died. He killed others that time too.

"Over time I started to get the idea of what was happening and took control over it. I would no longer let Jerry torment me and I eventually got him to spill about what had happened. I convinced him to let me help him. I wanted him out of my body as much as he did." She sighed looking over to the corner of the room.

"Jerry followed Azazel. He did keep tabs on Sam in his high school days. He was very, very upset that things didn't turn out as planned and after Azazel was killed, he decided to try and take things over. He wanted Sam to lead, not Lilith. He liked you." She added with a bit of an apology. "He found a way through witchcraft to make a human ultra-demony. It wouldn't just be giving a baby demon blood but it could be used on anyone, at any age. These people would be much more powerful than the other…what is it? Special children?" She looked to the corner and everyone followed her gaze. Sam nodded to himself but it seemed she had gotten her answer.

"He figured he could either lead his own army or he could use it on Sam. I was his test dumby. As it turns out I'm a very distant relative of his, the last relative of his from when he was human, before the whole Hell-torture-till-demon thing. The spell called for a lot of demon blood and he poured all his blood into the spell thinking he would be able to move onto a different body. Instead, his blood mixed with mine and he got stuck here." Reaching back she moved the hair from her neck and twisted so they could see. Raised white markings were visible taking up her entire neck.

"What's that?" Dean asked Castiel.

"A demonic sigil." Cas responded.

"Like I said, keeps him from poofing out. I figure it's what keeps him from exorcising too. That's something that really pisses him off. We tried to get rid of it." She shuddered slightly at the memories. "Nothing will make it disappear. We're permanently tied together. Whatever I feel, he does. If I die, he dies. My best way to describe it is that we are sharing the same body but two separate minds. The line melds a bit though. It has overtime. That's why you can see these," Her eyes changed into the demon form of black with a swirl of white, "and I can make things move and I'm super strong and other demon things. I also like to think I rubbed off on him." She smiled at the corner of the room. "Though he would never admit it. It's not like he isn't a demon though. He's the one that killed those people Tuesday."

"Why was that?" Dean asked.

"Trying something new. See, after a while I gave up on trying to get him out of me. I eventually started to save people and found ways of doing it without killing them. I found out we were powerful enough to send demons straight to Hell too. I could save people as long as I had Jerry under control, kind of like how you guys used to do." She emphasized the word 'used' accusingly. "I kind of became a hunter. I've found the super-strength and telekinesis helps in that department. Jerry still wants out though. Badly. He gave up for a time but we recently came across a new spell. I wanted no part in it because it had to do with killing humans. Jerry couldn't resist the opportunity when that dumb ass hunter knocked me out."

"What hunter?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Some young naïve one who Jerry sent across the street. He hit me hard in the scuffle and I was too concentrated to notice. I'm in control most of the time but if someone knocks me clean out then Jerry has free reins. You saw that after Castiel knocked me out. Only Jerry usual takes over sooner."

"So that was you, Sophie you, in the plant?" Sam chimed in.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't know who you were. I wasn't going to kill you, if that makes you feel any better."

"So you're not in control all the time though?" Dean asked.

"I am most of the time. I don't know why. Jerry will kill innocent people and I have no option but to stand there and watch. I always take back control though. Sometimes, I'm just too late. This last one was a girl. I tried so hard to get him to stop but he was just so determined to make the spell work." Her eyes flashed to the corner again. "Well it didn't!" She yelled to the corner.

"You see him right now?" Sam asked the obvious question.

"Jer? Yeah." She said playing with a thin leather band on her arm. "All the time."

"You two chummy? That why he told you all this." Dean asked.

"You try having someone live in your head for five years without talking." She sighed audibly. "I should also let you know that there is a time when we are most powerful. If we willingly meld together, it's not pretty but it's dangerous. I've rarely let it happen, only in life or death. Sometimes, I'm just too late though." She knew her last comment wouldn't make much sense to them but the memory was still fresh in her mind.

"So you're basically a demon time bomb. How often does he get out?" Dean asked accusingly.

"A few times a year. I can handle it." Dean was about to criticize her again but she cut him off before he could. "Look, I came to you guys for help. I was actually looking for you. I heard you were somewhere in the North West and that's why I'm here. I'm here because I thought that of all hunters and of all people that could help me you guys would be most understanding. Especially you Sam." Sam's face ducked to the floor. The truth was he would be the one to understand. It wasn't easy to have demon blood in you, controlling you. "If not you boys then at least your winged friend here. He's an angel for God's sake." Castiel still faced her with that expressionless look. "You boys are my last hope." Exhaustion showed in her voice. "Are you gonna help me or not?"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **It has been storming like crazy up here and so I've bounced between no internet or power for a week now. That's why this is later than normal. I promise this story will pick up pace soon, its going slower than I thought.

* * *

Sitting up and craning her neck her head started to pound. Peeking open her eyes should could see it was night, meaning she'd been out for a while. Memories started to pour through of the night before, ones she was sure she would later block. There was a knife, blood everywhere, and then screaming. So much screaming from that woman and from herself. Both begging Jerry to stop. Then there was only her voice left. Soon she managed to take back her body.

Sitting up further, leaning against the wall behind her she opened her eyes all the way and pushed hair from her face. It was sticking. Looking down she could see her hands drenched in dried blood, it crawled up her wrist, past the bracelet on her arm. Her chest was covered and she could feel the blood that had dripped down into the non-visible parts of her tank. Sickness passed fast, she was too used to this now.

When Jerry had first killed using her body she would cry for days, freaking out, trying to make it right with the families. Nothing made her feel better. She learned to live with it now because there was nothing she could do now and going to the families just caused trouble for her. Jerry was a demon and this is what he did. It wasn't her fault.

"Morning." His voice reached her ears opposite the room she was in. It was a small room, the size of a closet, with a door near where she laid and it was covered in markings. She remembered Jerry helping her with a spell before she allowed herself to pass out. The markings were that of a cloaking spell, keeping her presence unknown from anyone that would have entered the hall.

She groaned back, her voice cracked and her throat was dry. She had been out for a while if she was this thirsty. She leaned her head back and glared at the man opposite her. He was in the form of Allen today; dirty blonde hair short cut, blue eyes, football player's build, and a stab wound in his chest visible through the rip in his navy blue shirt. Even though it was so long ago, her heart still leapt and guilt still crept when he took that form. Great, that meant he was mad at her.

"Well you just look awful." He stood up and walked over to her side sliding down with a smirk on his face.

Pushing herself up, she could hear her joints popping from lack of use. Her entire side was sore from having been on the cold concrete floor. Bending back down she picked up her jacket and shrugged it on, trying not to get the inside smeared with blood.

So the spell Jerry had tried to do with those people didn't work. They had died for nothing and it was his fault. Hers slightly, she couldn't take back her body in time.

Ignoring Jerry, she side stepped to the door and took the path behind it to a larger hall. There she walked trying to remember the way out but found herself staring at a door crossed in police tape. Looks like they found the bodies already. A moment passed where she thought about going in. There would be no point really, just looking at the mess that was made. Bodies were probably removed but their blood would still be there. There was so much of it. She closed her eyes to the memory manipulating her mind to forget it. Instead she turned and headed for the other door at the end of the hall, not covered in tape.

If she was this covered in blood there was no way she would be able to go out. There had to be something here to clean her off well enough to hitch a ride somewhere else. Passing through the door she was met with a room filled with machinery and very large windows. She entered and made her way around rusting stairs to look for something they may have cleaned the machines with.

"So you're just going to ignore me then?" Jerry popped up behind her and walked to block her path crossing his arms. She walked around him and headed towards the corner of the room where she thought she saw a bucket. "Well for how long then kitten? How long do you think you can hold out this time?"

"You killed four people last night." It was explanation enough and one that he didn't need.

"But we saved more than that." He replied in a tone that was reminiscent of a teacher explaining to first graders that two was less than four.

"You know that doesn't matter." She picked up the small bucket and looked around again.

"It's over here." Jerry popped up in the opposite corner and she walked over to find a small hose attached to the wall. She grinned slightly before returning to her foul mood.

She used to think herself terrible when she first started to let things like this go. Things like waking up covered in blood or a knife in her hand stabbing through someone's skin. She patted her boot quick and felt the knife lodged in and breathed out, relived it wasn't lost to the police.

"Look, I thought it would work." Jerry leaned against the wall. She turned the rusty knob on the hose and dark tinted water started to pour out. She dry swallowed wanting a drink but knowing she wouldn't be able to have one. Instead she waited and watched the water run looking to see if it grew any clearer.

"It didn't." She replied softly. Part of her, as terrible as it was, really hoped that killing those people would work. Not because their deaths would mean something, but because she had the slimmer of hope that it would. Another part of her was glad that it didn't. Jerry has been around so long, she wasn't sure what life would be like without him anymore. Although the lack of killing would be nice.

"I know." She felt the whisper of a touch under her chin and she lifted her head to see Jerry's arm reached out, his hand the cause of the sensation. Rolling her eyes she looked at him, knowing what was coming next. He always tried to play her emotions when he looked like this. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." She looked back down at the water and saw it had mostly cleared and started washing out and filling the bucket.

"Yeah. I'm not." The rush of the killing was something else she was forced to experience. She knew how much Jerry wanted to kill and how much he missed it. Exorcising demons just wasn't the same for him. "I'm sorry it didn't work." He said.

"Now that I believe." He wanted out of her body more than anything. For a while she had thought he had given up but that last spell just brought the wave of hope back. She picked up the bucket and walked back to the side of the room with the stairs viewing a table that was mostly clear of any clutter.

"Well if you hadn't interfered with the last one there Sparky, then maybe it would have." Jerry appeared at the other side of the table, his voice full of frustration. She glared at him quick before heaving the bucket onto the table and pushing up the sleeves of her jacket.

"Jer-Bear." She smiled at the frown that appeared on his face at her personal nickname for him. She learned of his annoyance at that name, more so than his full name Jeremiah, soon after he started calling her Sparky. Sparky was a personal nickname and it drove her up the wall to hear him say it. It had been with the only person on the planet who she had opened up to about her condition. His name was Ryker, he used to be a hunter. He tried to help them out and it was her fault he was dead. "I'm not arguing with you and you know it." She splashed the water over her hands and rubbed out as much blood as she could, ripping some hairs from the back of her hand as she peeled off some of the dry clumps. "I just want to get out of here before the police come back or any hunters find us." She splashed some water around her chest and let the cool drops slide down her shirt. Scooping up some water in her hands she tried to study it in the moonlight to see if it was clean enough to drink. Her mouth was so dry and this talking wasn't helping.

"I wouldn't drink that." Jerry sing-songed his input. She looked at it thoughtfully before putting some in her mouth and spitting it out on the ground. It did not taste right but at least her mouth was less dry. Turning back to wash her face she felt Jerry stiffen.

"_What?_" She asked using her mind rather than her mouth. It was a handy tool for them to have and they used it a lot in a fight.

"_Hunters_." He said back into her mind pointing to the door they had walked in threw. She turned and saw two men facing her, flashlights and weapons in hand. "_Cute_." She heard Jerry say over her shoulder.

"Gentlemen." She greeted the hunters. She would be sure not to kill them but they couldn't follow.

* * *

Great. Just great. They had finally found the Winchesters when they weren't even looking, if any hunters would be willing to help them it had to be these guys, and who were they talking to? Jerry. Not her. Jerry showing off their special demon eyes. He was surely going to mess this up before they got the help. At least the angel knew something was different.

"Sure flirt with them. That'll win them over." Sophie spoke into Jerry's mind. He didn't spare her a glance but she could see the twist of his grin on his face. Of course his face was her face, on her body.

Dean asked more questions and she fought harder to take her body back. If only they didn't knock her out. It was odd though, that Jerry waited so long to come through. Either the angel's mojo was hard core or he knew how much they needed this.

"Just tell him!" She yelled from across the motel room, behind the wall of men, after Dean had just asked what they were.

'_I woulda thought angel boy over here woulda known. Though I guess he doesn't share everything with you Dean, does he?'_

"Great. Play into that, great idea. We're screwed." Jerry ignored her again. Even when not in control of her body she could still see the aura of the men in front of her. She could see the relationship between the angel and Dean.

She screamed out at the pain of the holy water streaming down her body. It wasn't enough that Jerry wasn't answering their questions but now they were torturing them? If they kept doing this it would be harder and harder to take control back. Again, another burning pain ripped across her chest.

"Make them stop!" She yelled loud enough for Jerry to tilt his head over to where she was crouching in the corner of the room. She saw Dean follow Jerry's eyes but he of course couldn't see her.

'_Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. It is so good to see you again. My-oh-my, the man you have grown into.'_

"Stop it. You're going to get us killed." Sure enough as she moved behind her body in the devil's trap she could see Sam's face. Pure hatred was starting to fall into his features.

Dean left and picked up the knife. She knew about that knife. She learned about it from Ryker when he told them about the Winchesters.

"Jerry," Her voice was laced with warning, "if they stab us with that knife we die." A brief thought of the possibility of only him dying, depending on where they stabbed, went through her mind but she decided to let it go. It was generally a good idea not to be stabbed with magic knives.

_"Seven years ago."_ Good at least he was answering their questions. Now if only he would stop staring at Sam like he wanted to gut him. Of course Sophie knew why he hated him now. When Ryker told her about the Winchesters it all clicked into place. Jerry had told her about his plan and his past, trying to torment her and make her want him to leave her body more. She just hadn't realized just who it was he was trying this spell for. It was Sam Winchester. He was the reason Jerry tried the spell to make a human-demon stronger. He was the reason that Jerry was stuck in her body.

A bit later they had moved onto Meg and she could see Sam putting the pieces together. He really was the smart one. Well now that's great. He's leaving and so is Dean.

"Jerry don't mess this up for us. Talk to the angel. He can help us. So, no hitting on him." That was obviously going to be a tall request. Jerry hit on anything that moved and walking up to the angel's side she could see just how attractive he was. Jerry proved himself insatiable and the more he flirted with the angel, the more Sophie found herself liking him. He really was adorable. And tolerable if he was putting up with Jerry in this way.

_"Yup. Pretty little scar keeps me locked in this meat."_

"Did you have to call me meat?" He hadn't done that in a while. Well, to her anyway, every other human was meat though. At least he was answering his questions.

_"Oh Cassie, you just don't understand the affects you can have on a girl. Sure, Dean can make me wriggle, but one look at you and I go all kittenish. Dominance just pours out of you. You'd have me on my back begging for more before you could pull that tie off."_

"Kittenish. Really?" She knew he said it like that on purpose. Jer called her kitten more times than he should. Luckily the angel ignored him.

_"You look different to me. You have a different face than the other demons."_ Yes, the angel did see something. Now as long as Jerry did't do anything stupid, they'd be okay. Hopefully.

_"Wanna know about him when he walks in the room?"_

"Jer-Bear, don't bring that up. They probably don't even know." She glared down at him from the angel's side. She knew he meant Dean. Before Jerry could respond to the angel's next question the Winchesters stomped into the room and Sophie lurched back at the pain of Sam's fist colliding with her face.

Another punch landed in her stomach which added onto the pain of the burns they couldn't see. Looking up she could see the angel trying to stop them and she really wished he would soon.

"Let me in!" Sophie couldn't take this much more. They would kill them before Jerry managed to get through to them. The knife streaked across her chest and it hurt much more than a regular knife wound. They would kill them. "Let me in!" Jerry ignored her again and the knife made another slash. "Let me in! You're going to get us killed! Let me in now!"

_"No."_ Jerry was both responding to her and to Dean.

"Let me in!" She was fighting very hard to take back control but it was hard with the pain and even though her motivation was high, it wasn't like Jerry was using her body to kill someone. Jerry fought her hard and she could see his eyes shift back to their mostly black demon form. Another cut streaked across her cheek. "Now!"

_"No, no, no, no, no!" _He always was stubborn when it came to loosing control. Sophie fought harder and harder and she could see him physically trying to shake her from him. He broke and stared her down and she looked him straight in the eye.

"Let me in now." She was deadly serious.

_"This is going to be interesting."_ Sophie took that as a yes and pushed harder and harder. Jerry screamed out of frustration and let go. All she could think about when she was back in her body was getting them to realize they needed to help her, before she passed out.

"Me. Help _me._" She managed to get out before everything went black.

* * *

Her dreams had been normal. They were a refuge for her, the only time she was alone or away from Jerry. She wasn't quite sure how she was able to stay in control while sleeping or passing out after she re-took control but she wouldn't question it.

When she woke up the room was dark and the clock showed how early in the morning it was. She hadn't been out but for a few hours.

Looking around her she could see the angel staring at her from a chair between the two beds. Dean was on the left, sleeping and snoring. Sam was on the right, sleeping. Looking at Sam she could see Jerry glaring at him beside the bed. Hatred bubbled up in her and in Jerry. She herself knew that it wasn't really Sam's fault and that it was Jerry's that she was stuck in this life. Seeing him though didn't really help any. Along with the hatred she did feel pity. He had demon blood in him his entire life, she only has had it for six years. Obviously it was different but still, it had to suck. Knowing you're a monster.

Jerry was in the form of Ryker today, another one of his favorites. He could appear however he wanted to, to her. Allen and Ryker were two people she killed and so it was how he tormented her. That and he was just used to using their forms she thought. Ryker was a small strong man in dark jeans and a black skintight tee. Black hair was messy on top of his head and accentuated his blue eyes. She had a thing for boys with blue eyes. He didn't say anything to her this morning, just glared at Sam.

The dread she felt this morning was overpowering. Now that the Winchesters knew about Jerry's past, it was going to be more difficult to convince them to help. Even if she did explain everything, there was no guarantee that they would help. Her only hope was that they would listen to her and believe her. If not them, the only hunters she knew with access to the angels, she really wasn't sure what she would do. They may even kill her after they found out about her. She didn't want to die. She didn't' want to cry either, she usually wasn't that touchy, but the pain she felt all down her body from the multiple cuts and burns added onto the dread and fear of dying proved a bit too much. Silent tears started falling down her face and the salt from them made contact with her cuts and caused very small spurts of smoke to rise from her.

She noticed the angel getting up and reaching out to Dean. "Let him sleep." She whispered out but he didn't listen to her. Dean woke up and walked over to her and started his questions. His attitude was different, which meant the angel must have talked to him.

She yelled at herself to stop crying. Jerry hadn't stopped his glaring at Sam who was oblivious to her being awake. Each tear reminded her more of the pain she was feeling and she dug her hands into the chair she was bound to get rid of it.

She talked to them more but she really did just want to shower, get rid of these pains, and drink something. It had been so long since she had drunk anything, ate anything, or showered. There was plumbing here!

When she managed to talk them into letting her go to the bathroom she closed the door with a quick glance at Jerry. He had seen her leave and as soon as she finished using the bathroom for personal time, he appeared. She was washing the blood from the rest of her hands and started in on her face.

"You almost screwed this up." She whispered to him. It seemed more sane to her to talk to him out loud. If she didn't her voice would never get used. He was pretty much her only other 'human' contact. It was a force of habit.

"I'm not worried." He responded leaning on the door looking at her in the mirror. She washed the blood from her face and dabbed it with the white towel. It wasn't white for very long.

"If the angel wasn't here-" Her voice gargled when she splashed her face with more water.

"But he was." He moved to the back of her leaning into her space.

"If he wasn't-"

"He was." She wetted the end of the towel and lifted her shirt up to view the burns beneath. Dabbing and grunting through she managed to get the blood off but they were going to be a problem if not treated soon. "Do you want me to fix that kitten?" Jerry asked pointing at her front. Demons could heal the person they took over and she had used that power of Jerry's multiple times. It wasn't exactly instantaneous but it would be a lot better if she let him.

"No." He looked at her with a confused frown. "I want to play the sympathy card." She said pulling her shirt back down and starting the process on her upper chest.

"I approve." He said with a coy smile. He always liked it when she was devious.

"Oh shut your pie hole." She smiled back at him in the mirror. She looked much better without the blood drenched everywhere but her newly made wounds didn't look that great. She knew she was going to play sympathy but she wanted them to know how strong she was. No letting them see how much it hurt.

Opening the door she was greeted with the angel blocking the entrance. She looked at him curiously and patted her face with the towel.

* * *

After getting her food and drink and after being healed, something she was very grateful for, it showed that the angel trusted her at least a bit, she finally started to tell them her story. Memories were flowing like crazy and she left out the itty bitty details. They needed to know the basics about Allen but they didn't need to know about Ryker or about what she had done. Many times through her speech she looked at Jerry. He was lying on the bed Sam had slept in, bored with what she was saying. He didn't feel they needed to open up to people about their lives' details. He stayed silent for the most part though.

At the end of it all the emotional build up was too much and she ended up yelling at Jerry in front of them. She retreated to playing with the band Ryker had given her. It was a small leather one that she always wore on her left wrist.

Near the end she was just so tired of having to stand up for herself. She knew she had control over the situation, she just wanted control over her life.

"Are you gonna help me or not?"


End file.
